Why you don't understand ?
by SeLuJon
Summary: My live with him KaiHun. Yaoi, MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

Why You Don't Understand ?

Chapter 1

Ini ff request dari seseorang yang song sayang, semoga suka. Maaf kalau kai gak suka.

.

.

.

"Happy Reading"

_**Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan singkat**_

Bruk

"akhh" pekik seorang namja manis berkulit putih pucat, saat bokongnya mencapai aspal

"tidak apa ?" tanya seorang namja tampan berkulit tan mengulurkan tangannya

"maaf tadi saya tidak sengaja emm- sehun-ssi" ujar namja tampan tersebut setelah mengangkat tubuh ringan sehun

"ah ne ? dari mana tuan tau nama hunie ?" tanya sehun memiringkan kepala. Sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya menatap nametag di kemeja putih sehun. Sehun yang mengerti lalu menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kim Jongin, kau bisa panggil saya kai" ujar kai menatap sehun, sehun hanya menundukan kepalanya malu menatap kai.

"mian tuan, hunie haruth pergi" ujar sehun lalu berjalan mendahului kai.

.

.

.

"sehunie jangan panggil nuna" ujar yeoja cantik yang tengah mengikuti langkah sehun. Mendengar itu sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearah yeoja cantik tersebut

"ne nunna ? truth apa kalau hunie gak panggil nunna ?" tanya sehun memiringkan kepalanya imut, sontak yeoja itu memekik senang

"aigo lucunya" ujar yeoja atau bisa kita panggil key (ulzzang)

"ith cepet nunna, nanti hunie dimalahin bothth" ujar sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ne, ne. panggil chagi ne, kitakan udah pacaran" ujar kay dan dapat anggukan dari sehun

"ne chagi ^_^ hunie kerja dulu ne nunna" ucap sehun melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sedangkan key hanya menatap sehun datar.

"dasar cadel" ujar key kembali memperhatikan pekerjaan anak buahnya, dia adalah seorang manajer di sebuah café di korea dan adalah pelayan yang telah menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

.

"emmm~ enak ^_^" ujar sehun terus menikmati eskrim rasa strawberry kesukaannya. Di taman dekat apartement kecilnya.

"ekhem" deheman seseorang membuat sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat kai yang ternyata berada di sebelahnya. Sontak saja pipi sehun memerah malu melihat kai yang sangat tampan malam itu.

"sendirian ?" tanya kai memulai pembicaraan

"anio, hunie thama kay nunna" ujar sehun menatap kai dengan senyum kecil

"ah, siapa ? yeojachingumu ?" tanya kai dan dapat gelengan dari sehun. Sedangkan kai hanya mengangguk.

"emm kai thedang apa dithini ?" tanya sehun menatap kai.

"mencari orang yang bisa buat kai nyaman" ujar kai menatap kedepan

"oh ? thudah ketemu ?" tanya sehun menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari seseorang.

"belumlah hun" ujar kai mengacak rambut sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

_**Mengertilah**_

"jangan di acak acak kai, belantakan" ujar sehun dan dapat kekehan dari kai

"sehunieee~" panggil kay melihat yeoja cantik itu kebingunggan mencarinya sehun hanya melambaikan tangannya

"eh ? sehunie sama siapa ?" tanya kay melihat kai yang duduk di sebelah sehun

"ini kai temen balu hunie" ujar sehun tersenyum menatap kay

"oh, ya sudah kajja kita pulang" ujar kay lalu menarik tangan sehun

"anio, hunie mau dithini, nunna" ujar sehun menarik tangannya dari genggaman kay.

"ish, panggil chagi hunie, kita udah pacaran" ujar kay menarik tangan sehun lagi

"hunie gak mau, ya udah chagi pulang dulu, hunie dithini aja nunna" ujar sehun mempoutkan bibinya

"ya sudah aku marah" ujar kay lalu meninggalkan sehun dan kai. Sedangkan sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan kembali menikmati es krimnya.

"kau bilang kau tidak pacaran dengannya" ujar kai menatap sehun binggung

"kay nunna ngajak hunie pacalan, truth hunie kathian jadi hunie mau aja" ujar sehun polos lalu melanjutkan makannya

"lah ? kau mencintainya ?" tanya kai dan dapat gelengan dari sehun

"bagimana bisa kalian pacaran tapi kau tidak mencintainya ?" tanya kai lagi menangkup pipi sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kan hunie bilang Cuma kathian" ujar sehun, kai hanya mengangguk.

"bagaimana jika aku nyamannya sama kau ?"tanya kai, sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"themua orang boleh nyaman thama hunie" ujar sehun polos. Sontak saja kai menatap sehun datar.

"ya sudah aku pulang dulu" ujar kai dan dapat anggukan dari sehun.

"ngomong ngomong kau tinggal dimana ?" tanya kai menatap sehun

"di apaltement depan itu" ujar sehun menunjuk jalan menuju apartement yang sudah butuh renofasi.

"kau tinggal disana ?" tanya kai dan dapat anggukan dari sehun.

"ikutlah denganku" ujar kai menatap sehun dan menggengam tangannya

"ikut ? kemana ?" tanya sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

"apartementku" ujar kai singkat menarik tangan sehun.

_**Keegoisanmu membuatku dekat denganmu**_

"loh, tapi.. bethok hunie haruth kerja kai" ujar sehun namun seakan tuli kai terus menarik tangan sehun, dan memasukan sehun kedalam mobilnya. Kai mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartement di depan apartement sehun. Tidak jauh, namun ia saja yang malas untuk berjalan kaki.

"kajja turun" ujar kai turun dari mobil dan diikuti oleh sehun, mereka berjalan menuju apartementnya.

.

.

.

"wahhh ini apaltementnya kai ?" tanya sehun menatap semua interior apartement milik kai. Kai hanya tersenyum melihat sehun yang terpesona dengan apartementnya.

"emm, disini ada dua kamar, tapi aku belum membereskan kamar yang satu, kau sekamar denganku saja" ujar kai menatap sehun yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan binggung.

"kau tinggal disini, tidak ada penolakan" ujar kai lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan diikuti oleh sehun.

"wahh.. kamarnya gak kedean kai ?" tanya sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang kai.

"ani" ujar kai lalu mengganti baju dengan pyama

"emm~ baju hunie gimana ?" tanya sehun menatap kai. Kai hanya mengambil kemejanya yang paling besar untuk sehun.

"pakai ini saja" ujar kai menyerahkan kemejanya ke sehun, sehun mengambil kemeja dari kai.

"kamar mandi dimana kai ?" tanya sehun menatap kai, sedangkan kai hanya menunjukkan dimana kamar mandi dan sehun segera berganti baju disana.

.

.

Saat ini sehun dan kai tengah berbaring bersama di kasur kingsize milik kai.

"emm, kau benar tidak mencintai yeoja tadi ?" tanya kai dan dapat anggukan dari sehun. Seulas senyum tertera di bibir kai

"kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja ?"

"hunie gak enak kai" ujar sehun dengan mata sayunya yang mengantuk

"tapi kau harus memutuskannya, atau kau akan menyakitinya" ujar kai sedikit menghasut.

_**Bolehkah aku berharap setelah berakhir akan ada awal baru bersamamu**_

"jinjja ?" tanya sehun menatap kai.

"ne" akhir kai. Sehun mulai berpikir, walau dia tidak mencintai nunnanya itu, tapi ia telah menganggap kay sebagai nunnanya.

"aku ke ruang tamu dulu" ujar kai yang meninggalkan sehun sendiri dengan pikiran yang berputar di otaknya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sehun sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kerja, dia hanya melihat namja tampan yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di kasur kingsizenya. Sehun mengamil kertas yang terletak di nakas dan mengambil pulpen, mencatat note kecil dan meletakkannya di atas nakas. Sehun keluar dari apartement milik kai dan berjalan dengan riang ke tempat ia bekerja, menyenandung kecil seperti anak kecil yang akan berjalan jalan bersama orang tuanya.

"ehh" lengguh seorang namja tampan terbangun dari tidurnya saat menyadari tidak ada orang disebelahnya.

"sehun" gumamnya mencoba membuka matanya.

"sehun!" pekiknya binggung dan mencari sehun di sekeliling ruangannya, tak menyadari sebuah note kecil yang tertera di atas nakas.

"hah… kemana anak itu" gumamnya duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengacak rambutnya. Matanya melirik sebuah note di nakasnya, ia mengambil note tersebut dan membacanya.

'kai hunie berangkat kerja dulu ne, makasih atas tumpangannya, ah hunie juga udah buatin sarapan di nakas, hehehe Cuma ada susu sama roti kai ^_^'

Kai sedikit terkikik membaca note dari sehun, dan segera mengambil susu dan roti yang ada di atas meja, makan dan mulai tersenyum.

.

.

.

"thelamat menikmati" ujar sehun menaruh makanan dan minuman yang ia bawa di atas meja pelanggannya. Lalu kembali ke tempatnya.

"kau bekerja dengan baik hari ini hunie" ujar seorang namja mengusak kepala sehun, namja tampan itu tak jauh berbeda dengan sehun, bahkan banyak yang bilang bahwa wajahnya mirip. Sehun tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang tertera di pipinya. Melihat itu namja tampan atau boss sehun itu tersenyum, walau wajah mereka mirip tetap saja sehun yang memiliki aura yeoja dan dia yang memiliki aura namja.

_**Namun, masih ada dia yang kucintai**_

"lanjutkan pekerjaanmu ne" ujar boss sehun mengusap kepala sehun dan berlalu meninggalkan sehun. Sehun yang melihat bossnya memekik senang.

"kyaaa!" pekik sehun menghentakkan kakinya senang, dan menangkup pipinya yang merona hebat.

Pletak

"aww" ringis sehun yang mendapatkan jitakan di kepalanya.

"dia sudah memiliki istri" ujar seorang namja dan dapat anggukan dari sehun.

"hunie tau chan hyung, huniekan Cuma berharap" ujar sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya menepuk bibir sehun dan terkikik.

"bekerjalah lagi" ujar chanyeol dan dapat anggukan dari sehun. Chanyeol meninggalkan sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya menggerutu tidak senang.

"kan hunie Cuma berharap matha gak boleh thih" ujar sehun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"thelamat thiang tuan" ujar sehun menyiapakan kertas kecil di tangannya, tanpa melihat kepada pelanggannya

"memesanmu"

"ah ne ? mak- kai ?" tanya sehun melihat kai lalu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Kai yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"kai mau pesan apa ?" tanya sehun melihat kai dengan senyum terindahnya.

"sudahku bilangkan jika aku memasanmu" ujar kai lalu menarik sehun duduk di sebelahnya.

Blush, pipi sehun memerah saat kai menarik tangannya.

"hunie lagi kerja kai" ujar sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"tak apa, kau harus mengikuti kata pelanggan bukan" ucap kai dan dapat anggukan dari sehun. Hening, suasana yang mereka ciptakan hanya hening tanda ada yang berkata.

"emm~ kai menunggu seseorang ?" tanya sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"anio" balas kai singkat membuat sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"wae ?" tanya kai melihat sehun binggung.

"kai nyebelin" ujar sehun singkat masih membertahankan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"ne" balas kai lagi membuat sehun benar benar kesal. Sehun menghelah nafas kasar agar tidak melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada pengunjung satu itu.

"huhh… kai udah ketemu thama orang yang udah buat kai nyaman ?" tanya sehun, sedangkan kai melihat sehun dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sehun yang mendapat respon seperti itu menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan tangannya di pakaian pelayannya.

"bagaimana jika kai nyaman sama hunie ?" tanya kai mengangkat kepala sehun yang menunduk, warna merah menempati pipi sehun saat mendengar perkataan kai.

_**Harapan membuatku tersenyum**_

"gak papa ^_^ themua orang boleh nyaman thama hunie" ujar sehun polos memberanikan diri menatap kai, kai yang mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu hanya memalingkan kepalanya keluar.

"aku pesan coffe late saja hun" ujar kai, sehun yang melihat perubahan kai hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mencatat pesanan kai.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu sehun tidak melihat kai datang ke café, bahkan dia sudah menghampiri apartement milik kai. Namun, dia tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Bahkan dia sudah tidak makan dengan benar selama seminggu ini. Apa ia mencintai kai ? entahlah dia hanya merasa nyaman kepada namja yang tidak mengerti perasaannya itu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan seseorang yang juga mengisi hatinya ? apakah ia harus memilih kainya atau malah orang yang jelas jelas selama ini menemaninya dan menghawatirkannya.

_**Namun, harapan itu menghilang, menjauh dariku.**_

Sehun menghampiri pelanggan yang baru saja memasuki café, tersenyum palsu kepada seorang namja tampan yang menggunakan jaket abu abu, kaca mata hitam dan masker hitam.

"pethan apa tuan ?" tanya sehun sopan, menyiapkan secarik kertas kecil dan pulpen.

"memesanmu" jawaban itu, yah~ jawaban itu membuatnya mengingat seseorang. Raut wajah sehun berubah menjadi sedih, menundukan kepalanya menutupi wajah tak enaknya dari pelanggannya.

"kenapa diam ?" lanjut namja itu. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan mencoba tersenyum.

"em~ mian tuan thaya tidak di jual" ujar sehun polos. Sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya terkikik mendapatkan jawaban dari sehun. Namja itu berdiri di hadapan sehun dan membuka maskernya, tak lupa tersenyum manis untuk namja yang ia rindukan itu. Sehun tercengang dan membuka mulutnya. Bukankah itu namja yang membuat hari harinya memburuk. Kemana saja ia ? kenapa ia baru hadir ?

_**Tapi, harapan itu muncul kembali, apa ini takdir ?**_

"kai~" pekik sehun senang menubruk tubuh kai dan memeluknya erat. Sedangkan kai hanya tersenyum dan mengusap punggung sehun.

"kai dali mana aja ?" tanya sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kai.

"ke bulan"

"kenapa gak ajak hunie"

"hunie gak minta"

"kan hunie gak tau" ujar sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, dan memukul dada kai pelan.

"hahahaha, ya udah. Bibirnya gak usah di majuin juga hun" ucap kai menepuk bibir mengerucut sehun dan tertawa melihat muka kesal sehun.

"ith hunie kethel thama kai" kesal sehun meninggalkan kai yang masih tertawa melihat sehun.

"hey sehun, aku belum pesan !" pekik kai membuat sehun merona malu, dengan kesal sehun menghampiri kai dan mempelototinya dengan mata kecil yang tidak bisa membesar. Sontak tawa kai pecah melihat wajah sehun yang sangat lucu menurutnya.

"diam kaiii" kesal sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher kai dan meremasnya keras. Kai yang merasa nafanya tercekik segera menjitak sehun.

"aww" pekik sehun mengusap kepalanya, sedangkan kai hanya mengusap lehernya yang terasa sakit.

"makanya jangan lawan prince thehun" ujar sehun bangga. Kai yang mendengar itu menaikan sebelah alisnya dan terkikik.

"hunie itu princess" ujar kai mengusap kepala sehun.

"yak ! sehun namja kai bukan yeoja" kesal sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"pout mulu, minta kai cium ya" ujar kai menatap sehun. Sedangkan sehun makin mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengatakan terserah apa yang diinginkan oleh namja tampan di hadapannya itu. Tanpa disangka ternyata kai benar benar mencium sehun, bahkan melumat bibir sehun. Sehun yang merasa malu segera mendorong tubuh kai.

"thudah puath ?" kesal sehun

"ah kai binggung" gumam kai mengusak rambutnya sendiri.

"coba cerita hun suka sama siapa ?" tanya kai mengutarakan perasaannya yang selama ini terpendam di hatinya.

"eh ?" binggung sehun menatap kai dengan pandangan –ada-apa. Sehun yang mengerti kemana kearah pembicaraan hanya menunduk dan berfikir.

_**Aku belum siap membuatmu mengerti**_

"ah kai mau pesan apa ?" tanya sehun menatap kai dan tersenyum. Kai yang mengerti sehun tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang hanya menghelah nafas.

"coffe late saja" ujar kai dan dapat anggukan dari sehun, sehun berlalu meninggalkan kai.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note : banyak yang nyangka orang yang sehun suka itu luhan ya hahaha bukan tau. Nah kenapa sehun cadel r sama s. karena biar sama kaya cerita aslinya. Sebenarnya ff ini khusus tapi kalau ada yang baca sih bagus hehehe.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

"kai beli bubble tea" ujar sehun mengeluarkan puppy eyenya menatap kai yang sedang sibuk mengemudi, ya namja tampan itu baru saja menjemput namja manis yang tengah merengek untuk segelas mimunan dengan bola bola tapioca.

"ia hunie" balas kai singkan dan mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya kearah jalannya, sedangkan sehun tetap saja merenggut di sebelahnya. Pasalanya tadi kai telah melewatkan kedai bubble langganannya saat pulang dari kerjanya.

"dathal pelit" gumam sehun lalu menatap jalanan, kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sehun yang seperti anak kecil. Tangan besar kai mengusap kepala sehun sayang dan memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kedai yang tidak jauh dari apartement miliknya.

"kajja hun, beli bubble bukan" ujar kai mengusap kepala sehun dan keluar dari mobilnya disusul oleh sehun yang tengah membayangkan bagaimana rasa dari bulir bulir tapioca yang melewati tenggorokannya.

"nah kau ingin rasa apa ?" tanya kai, sehun tersenyum cerah mendapatkan pertanyaan tersebut, yang berarti ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membeli segelas minuman kesukaannya. Dengan semangat sehun mengucapkan bahwa ia ingin bubble tea rasa strawberry kesukaanya. Dan tentu saja kai dengan senyum yang terpantri di wajahnya membelikan minuman kesukaan namja manis di sebelahnya.

"ini hun, kajja pulang" ujar kai menarik tangan sehun yang tengah meminum bubblenya, sehun hanya menurut saja saat kai memasukannya kedalam mobil namja tampan tersebut dan melajukannya menuju apartemet kecilnya. Namun, kebingungan tergambar di wajah kai. Bagaimana bisa mobilnya masuk jika jalananya saja tidak menghendakinya untuk di lewati. Sehun yang mengerti segera turun dari mobilnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas tumpangan dan teraktiran dari kai. Akan tetapi, kai malah ikut turun dan mencegah sehun. Dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin berkunjung, sehun tentu sangat senang bahwa kai ingin mengunjungi apartementnya.

.

.

.

Sungguh kai tercengang saat memasuki kamar apartement sehun yang sangat rapih dan bersih, walau ada sedikit retak di dinding dinding, tak memungkiri bahwa sehun adalah namja yang ranjin membersihkan apartementnya. Padahal, apartement yang sehun tempati bisa dibilang sangat kecil, hanya ada satu ruangan yang berisi kasur single bad dan dapur kecil di pojok ruangan, serta kamar kecil di dekat dapur.

"kenapa kau memilih apartement ini hun ?" tanya kai binggung menatap sehun. Sedangkan tersenyum, dan menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah yatim piatu yang memilih mandiri dan dia mengatakan bahwa apartement inilah yang paling murah dan juga ia masih memiliki sisa gaji yang cukup untuk kebutuhannya. Kai yang mendengar penjelasan dari sehun hanya tersenyum pahit. Bagaimana bisa namja manis dan berkelakuan layaknya anak kecil harus menjalani beban yang sangat berat. Bahkan ia rela putus sekolah hanya untuk meneruskan hidupnya yang sudah tak ternilai.

"nah bereskan pakaianmu" ujar kai yang teringat akan tujuan awalanya, bahwa ia akan menyuruh sehun tinggal bersamanya.

"hah ? apa kai ?" tanya sehun binggung akan perintah kai, sedangkan kai hanya berjalan kearah lemari kecil sebelah kasur. Dan membukanya, tidak ada barang berharga di lemari sehun, bahkan hanya ada kaos oblong dan celana yang sudah usang. Kai yang melihat hal tersebut mengangkat bahunya dan menarik tangan sehun keluar dari apartement kecilnya.

"loh ada apa kai ?" tanya sehun binggung, bayangkan saja dia belum sempat membersihkan diri tapi dia sudah di tarik keluar kembali.

"mulai saat ini hunie akan tinggal sama kai, tidak ada penolakan mengerti" ujar kai menarik tangan sehun berjalan keluar apartement tak layak hunie itu.

"mwo tapi barang barang hunie ?" tanya sehun dan mentap kai binggung.

"nanti kita beli yang baru" ujar kai singkat lalu keluar dari gang dan kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini sehun dan kai terdiam menatap layar tv yang menurut mereka tak ada yang menarik. Sedari tadi kai hanya melirik sehun yang terlihat sudah mengantuk, mungkin dia sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya di café. Kai tersenyum dan mengusap kepala sehun.

"em… hun coba cerita hunie suka sama siapa. Kai ini pakar cinta" ujar kai pede, sehun yang mendengar itu hanya menundukan wajahnya dengan warna merah di pipinya.

"kenapa hum ?"

"hunie malu. Udah gak usthah di bahath kai" ujar sehun. Sedangkan kai terus memaksa sehun untuk menceritakan siapa yang sehun sukai. Sehun yang kesal hanya memekik kesal dan menatap kai kesal.

"hunie marah sama kai" ujar sehun kesal mempoutkan bibirnya. Kai hanya menatap binggung kearah sehun yang mengaku bahwa ia marah dengan namja tampan di sebelahnya.

"salah kai apa ?" tanya kai binggung.

"banyak…" sehun mempoutkan bibirnya "hunie bakal maafin kai kalo kai mau..." ujar sehun sengaja tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya dan menatap kai dengan pandangan kai-harus-mau.

"mau apa ?" tanya kai binggung, mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat wajah sehun sumriang senang.

"gendong hunieee" pekik sehun merentangkan tangannya menatap kai. Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berdiri dan mengendong sehun _like a koala_, dengan melingkarkan kaki sehun di pinggangnya.

"yehet! Gumawo kkamjonggg" pekik sehun mengecup pipi kai dan tersenyum, kai mentap sehun dan berkata "bibirnya juga" ujar kai dan dapat dengusan dari sehun, namun sehun tetap mencium bibir namja yang tengah menggendongnya itu. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa, namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu makin memanas, bertanda dari lidah kai yang sudah ada di dalam mulut sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya meremas rambut belakang kai dan mendesah tertahan. Kai yang tersadar segera melepas ciumannya. Sehun yang merasakan kai melepaskan ciumannya hanya menundukan kepalanya malu.

"maaf hun, kai hilaf. Maaf kalau hun gak suka" ujar kai, sehun hanya menggeleng.

"anio kai, gak papa. Hunie… hunie thuka" ujar sehun menundukan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"beneran ?" tanya kai dan dapat anggukan dari sehun.

"sekarang jawab, siapa yang sehun suka" ujar kai dan dapat tatapan kaget dari sehun "kok tanya lagi ?" "kai penasaran hun" ucap kai, dan akhirnya sehun menceritakan bahwa ia menyukai 2 orang namja, dan dia bercerita bahwa namja yang dia suka sudah memiliki pasangan.

"loh hun udah lama suka sama dia ?" tanya kai yang masih menyimak cerita dari sehun.

"ne hunie udah lama thuka thama dia, tapi hunie gak mau ganggu hubungan mereka, makanya hunie coba menjauh tapi gak bitha hikth…" ujar sehun mulai menangis.

"ye nangis" ledek kai dan lagi lagi membuat sehun kesal.

"ith mau dengerin gak thih" kesal sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kata hun ada 2 orang, yang satunya ?" tanya kai binggung.

"ith udahlah dia nyebelin" ujar sehun "nyebelin ?" tanya kai menatap sehun binggung. Sehun bercerita tentang seorang namja yang satu lagi, kalau namja itu adalah namja yang nyebelin namun sehun nyaman dengannya. Kai bertanya siapa nama orang itu, tapi sehun tidak mau memberi tahunya. Kai hanya mengalah lalu mendudukkan buttnya di sopa dengan sehun di pangkuannya.

"kai udah ketemu thama orang yang buat kai nyaman ?" tanya sehun mentap kai. Kai tersenyum dan mengacak rambut sehun.

"ith thuka banget ngacak rambut hunie" ujar sehun dan kai menjawab bahwa ia udah ketemu sama orang yang bisa membuatnya nyaman.

"benalkah ? jangan tinggalin hunie" ujar sehun melemah dan memeluk leher kai, menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak namja tampan di hadapannya. Ada rasa tidak rela mendengar bahwa ia telah bertemu orang yang ia nanti. Tapi kenapa ? kenapa sehun tidak rela ?

"lah, orang yang buat kai nyaman itu hunie" ujar kai mengusap kepala sehun.

"benel ?" kaget sehun menatap kai tak percaya.

"ne bener hun, wae ?" tanya kai melihat sehun binggung. Sehun memeluk kai senang.

"anio, hunie theneng aja" ujar sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher kai.

"hanya senang ?" tanya kai mengusap kepala sehun.

"truth apa ? hunie haluth kathih tau apa yang hunie lathain ?" tanya sehun binggung. Kai hanya menggeleng.

"kali aja, hun juga suka kai" ujar kai membuat pipi sehun memerah malu, sehun memukul pundak kai dan memeluknya.

"hun bener gak suka kai ?" tanya kai, sedangkan sehun malah menatapnya malu.

"kai beli ethkrim yu" ujar sehun bangun dari pangkuan kai, sedangkan kai malah tiduran di sopa dan menjawab bahwa ia malas jika sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"ith ia hunie thuka" ujar sehun malu malu, kai melihat sehun dan bertanya "suka gimana ?" tanya kai mentap sehun.

"HUNIE THUKA THAMA KAI KARNA HUNIE NYAMAN THAMA KAI. PUATH HAH" kesal sehun lalu berjalan kearah pintu, namun tangannya segera di tahan oleh kai.

"jadi beli es krim ?" tanya kai, sungguh saat ini sehun sangat binggung. Dia menunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya.

"kenapa hun ?" tanya kai mendudukan sehun di sebelahnya

"hunie binggung kai, hunie thuka thama kai, tapi thetiap liat dia hunie jadi binggung" ujar sehun dan dapat anggukan dari kai yang mengerti akan kegelisahaan sehun.

"ne hun gwaechana" ujar kai mengusap punggung sehun. Sehun menatap kai sedih.

"mian kai, hunie belum bitha thuka thama kai theutuhnya" ujar sehun menundukan kepalanya, kai hanya mengusap kepala sehun dan tersenyum

"tak apa" ujar kai singkat. "emm hun, orang yang hun suka itu kevin ?" tanya kai menatap sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya menatap kai binggung.

"kevin ?"

"waktu itu hun peluk dia di depan café"

"anio dia Cuma hyung hunie yang udah lama gak ketemu kai" ujar sehun tersenyum tulus. Dan kai hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Saat ini kai tengah berbaring di kasur melihat ponselnya, oh jangan lupakan celana depannya yang menggunduk. Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi sudah rapih menggunakan pyama. Sehun menghampiri kai dan berbaring disebelahnya, melihat sehun yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi segera menaroh ponselnya di nakas.

"eh hun" panggil kai, sehun menoleh kearahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"kai horny hun" ujar kai langsung, sehun yang kaget segera bangun dari posisinya diikuti oleh kai.

"MWO ?" sehun hanya menatap kai dengan mata yang mencoba melebar

"tadi kai abis nonton porno hun" ujar kai. "ya tuhan, teruth kai mau apa ? Udah thana uruthin gajahnya dulu" ujar sehun.

"gajah kai minjem hole hunie ne" ujar kai memelas dan mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam celananya, sehun hanya menatap kai kaget.

"ith thiapa thuluh nonton polno" kethal thehun malu dan memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat junior kai yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya.

"bilang aja gak mau, nanti kai minta sama yang lain aja" ujar kai. Sehun yang tak mau itu terjadi memekik dan mendorong kai agar berbaring di kasur.

"ith thiapa thuruh thih kamu bangun" ujar sehun meremas penis kai. Kai yang mendapatkan lampu hijau dari sehun segera membuka atasan baju sehun dan memilin nipple sehun, mencium bibir manis milik namja yang tengah memainkan penisnya. Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari penis besar milik kai, ia menggesekkan penisnya yang masih di dalam celana kepada penis kai yang sudah sangat keras. Selagi bibir kai berkerja mencium bibir sehun, tangannya melepaskan celana sehun dan meremas bokong berisi milik namja berkulit putih di atasnya. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"ahhh~ kaihhh~" desah sehun terus menggesekan penis mereka. Kai membalikan posisi mereka menjadi ia yang diatas dan sehun di bawah.

"akhh" pekik sehun sakit saat 2 jari kai memasuki holenya, lidah dan mulut kai bekerja di leher sehun, menciptakan tanda kemerahan untuk beberapa hari kedepan, dan tangannya yang bekerja di lubang sehun.

"ahhh~ langthung aja mathukinehhh~ gajahnya kai ehhh~ biar gajah kai di jepit thama lubang hunie, biar gajah kai makin bethal, makin delemeth, di pijit, di ulut thama hole hunieeehhhh~ ahhh~" desah sehun berdirty talk, kai mengeluarkan smirknya. Kai mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole sehun, sehun yang mendapati holenya kosong hanya mendesah kecewa

"nungging hun" perintah kai yang langsung di turuti oleh sehun. Dengan nafsu yang sudah memuncak kai langsung memasukan penisnya sekali hentak kedalam hole segenggaman sehun dan langsung menumbuk prostat namja manis itu.

"AHHHH~ lagi kai dithituuhhhh~" desah sehun mengoyangkan buttnya.

"shh sempithh" lengguh kai memaksa penisnya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi dan mengocok penis kecil sehun yang menggantung.

"ahhhhh~ ini thangat enak ehhhh~" desah sehun, badan depan sehun ambruk hanya tersisa bagian belakang yang masih setia menungging/?

"Ahh nikmathhh" desah kai menggenjot hole sehun cepat, meremas penis sehun dan memainkan twinballnya.

"ahhh~ fathtel ehhh~ouhhhh~ mathitaaahhh~" desah sehun memejamkan matanya, kai yang di belakangnya sedang sibuk mengenjot dan memainkan penis kecil sehun, menggaruk lubang kencing sehun dengan kuku dan menghantam prostat sehun dengan keras.

"AHHHHH~ thodok yang kelath ahhhh~" desah sehun membelalakan matanya, meremas seprei di bawahnya hingga terlihat kusut. Kai yang mendengar desahan sehun, tersenyum dan menghantam keras dan kuat prostat sehun, mengakibatkan kenikmatan yang tiada tara pada namja yang tengah ia kendarai itu.

"AHHH~ GAJAH KAIEHHHH~ Ouhhh~ nikmat ahhhh~ hikth... Hunie gak kuat uhhhh..." desah sehun menangis karena tidak kuat menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh kai dan mengeluarkan cumnya dengan deras.

"ehh~" lengguh sehun mengatur nafasnya, kai yang mengetahui sehun sudah mengeluarkan cumnya, melepaskan penis besarnya dari dalam hole sehun.

"tunggu sebenrar hun, tetap nungging" ujar kai keluar dari kamar meninggalkan sehun yang tengah menungging di atas kasur. Tubuh sehun lemas namun ia masih setia menungging. Kai masuk membawa sebuah botol wine dan juga vibrator, meletakkan botol wine diatas nakas dan memasukan vibra kedalam hole sehun sekali hentak.

"ahhhh~ kaiii~" desah sehun merasakan sebuah benda masuk kedalam holenya, sehun memutar kepalanya dan menatap penis kai yang masih berdiri indah/? Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Kai berdiri di belakang sehun, dan memasukan penisnya secara perlahan. Sehun merasakan penuh di holenya merasakan penis dan vibra di dalam hole segenggamannya.

"ahhh eughhh" desah kai memaju mundurkan vibra dan penisnya secara bergantian.

"ahhh~ palli ehhhh~ ohhh~" desah sehun merasakan pening di kepalanya saat merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh kai. Kai menyeringai menghentakan penis dan vibranya secara kuat dan kasar.

"AHHHH~" desah sehun meremas bantal saat penis dan vibra menghantam prostatnya secara bergantian.

"ohhhh~ nikmatnyaaahhh~" desah sehun memejamkan matanya. Kai mengeluarkan vibrator dan penisnya dari dalam hole sehun, mengambil botol wine dan memasukan mulut botol kedalam hole sehun, menahan botol agar wine masuk kedalam hole sehun.

"ahhhh~" desah lega sehun saat wine masuk kedalam holenya dan bersamaan dengan cumnyayang kedua. Kai mengeluarkan botol wine yang sudah habis dari dalam hole sehun, cairan wine tumpah keluar karena tidak muat. Kai menjilat hole sehun dam nenghisapnya, menyedot kembali wine yang ada didalam hole sehun. Saat dirasa sudah tidak ada lagi wine di dalams ehun, kai merebahkan badan lelah sehun. Membuka selangkangan namja manis di bawahnya dan menghentakan penisnya kedalam hole sehun.

"AHHHH~ KAIHH" desah sehun yang kaget saat kai menghentakan penisnya kedalam lubangnya. Sehun mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang kai dan mendorong pinggang kai agar penisnya makin masuk kedalam. Setelah penisnya masuk kedalam, kai menumbuk hole sehun dengan kuat dan brutal, mengocok penis sehun kasar dan cepat.

"AHHHH ~ OHHHH~ ahhh~ nikmat ahhh~ ehhhh~" desah sehun mengedipkan kedua matanya dan memejamkan matanya menerima kenikmatan dari kai saat prostatnya ditumbuk untuk kesekian kalinya. Kai dengan brutal menghajar prostat sehun dan meremas penis kecil yang berkedut siap untuk mengeluarkan isinya itu.

"WAHHHH~ ahhhh ~ hikth... Ehhh~ KAIIII" desah sehun menggelengkan kepalanya nikmat, dan juga mengeluarkan cumnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sontak saja holenya mengetat kuat.

"Anghh ahhh shhh akkhhh hunahhh" desah kai mengeluarkan cumnya di dalam hole sehun. Sehun memejamkan mata merasakan bagaimana sperma yang mengalir memasuki tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat suasana canggu untuk sehun, bagaimana tidak. Kai tetap focus terhadap gedgetnya sedangkan sehun sedang mempoutkan bibirnya di sebelah kai.

"kai" panggil sehun, sedangkan kai hanya menanggapinya dengan deheman.

"ith kai nyebelin" ujar sehun melipat tanganya di dada.

"ada apa hmm ?" tanya kai mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sehun.

"kai ngethelin, themalem kai ituin hunie paginya kai diemin hunie" kesal sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Kai tersenyum dan meminta maaf. Sehun mentap kai sedih.

_**Aku hanya takut jika kau mengulang ingatanku kembali**_

Greb

"jangan tinggalin hunie kai" ujar sehun meluk tubuh kai erat.

"tinggalin ?" tanya kai binggung, sehun makin memeluk tubuh kai erat

"hikth… hunie takut kai kaya hanlu hyung hikth… thetelah puath thama hunie dia ninggalin hunie" ujar sehun menangis dan memeluk tubuh kai erat, sekedar pemberitahuan hanlu adalah kekasih pertama sehun, yang menjadikan sehun korban di salah satu 21 orang yang dia kencani.

"kai gak sekejam itu hun" ujar kai. "makanya jangan tinggalin hunie" ujar sehun memaksa "ne kai usahain" ujar kai, sehun yang mendengar jawaban dari kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menundukan kepalanya. "ada apa ?" tanya kai mengangkat dagu sehun. "hunie ngelti, kai Cuma nyaman thama hunie gak lebih" ujar sehun tersenyum paksa.

"emang perasaan hun ke kai gimana ?" tanya kai mentap sehun. "molla kai hunie binggung" ujar sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "nah karena itu kai belum bisa menetapkan perasaan kai seutuhnya ke hunie" sehun hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

.

.

.

Sehun dan kai makin lama makin dekat, entah perasaan apa yang terjalin diantara kedua pasangan itu, sehun menolak untuk keluar dari pekerjaanya saat kai menyuruhnya cukup hidup bersamanya, tapi dengan sedikit bujukan maut akhirnya sehun benar benar melepas pekerjaannya. Namun, akhir akhir ini sehun selalu meminta hal yang menurut kai sangat aneh. Kai pun binggung, tapi mau gimana lagi dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan aneh sehun.

"kaiii mana eth buahnya" kesal sehun yang sedang duduk di sopa dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ini hun" ujar kai menaruh sop buah yang baru di belinya dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah sehun. Sehun ? oh dia hanya mentap sop buah tersebut, kai yang menatap gelagat sehun menelan ludahnya.

"kai gak mau makan es buah itu hun" ujar kai sebelum sehun menolak es buahnya.

"hunie gak mau eth buahnya, udah gak nafthu, hunie maunya jajangmyeon" ujar sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"hun hamil kan" ujar kai.

"ith" umpat sehun menjitak kepala kai "hunie mau jajangmyeon kaiiii!" kai hanya menghelah nafas dan menyuruh orangnya untuk membelikan sehun jajangmyeon.

Bel rumah berbunyi dan kai segera menghampiri pintu bercat putih tersebut, mengambil makanan yang ia pesan dan berjalan menuju sehun.

"ini hun, semoga bayi kita suka" ujar kai meledek sehun.

"mwo bayi ?!" pekik sehun menjitak kai dan mendengus, mengambil jajangmyeon lalu memakannya.

"dasar" gumam kai memakan es buah yang tidak dimakan sama sehun. Sehun meletakkan jajangmyeon yang masih banyak itu di meja.

"udah ah hunie gak mau lagi" ujar sehun, spontan kai memuntahkan sop buah yang akan melewati tenggorokannya itu.

"kenapa ?" tanya sehun memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"makan lagi" paksa kai mentap sehun dengan pandangan tajam.

"gak mau" balas sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kenapa gak mau ? hun kaya istri kai ne" kesal kai menatap sehun. Sedangkan sehun hanya mentap kai dengan pandangan –wae-ada-masalah-

"udah gak thuka" balas sehun singkat, mengangkat dagunya kesal. "kaya ithtli kai ? ithtli kai aja yang ngikutin hunie" kesal sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kai gak punya istri" ujar kai. Sehun mentap kai dengan memicing

"tadi kai bilang" ujar sehun mentap kai.

"maksud kai, hun udah kaya istri kai" ujar kai dan dapat anggukan dari sehun.

"eh. Hun selesain aja urusan hun sama shixun" ujar kai tanpa mentap sehun. Sehun mentap kai kaget, gimana kai bisa tau ?. yahh, sehun memang bilang kalau dia ada sedikit masalah saat keluar dari cafenya tapi dia tidak bilang bahwa orang yang dia maksud itu bossnya Wu Shixun.

"kai tau ?" tanya sehun. Sedangkan kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sehun mendekati kai dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dada kai.

"kai gimana kalau hun menikah thama olang lain ?" tanya sehun menatap kai dengan pandangan berkaca

"ya nikah aja sana" ujar kai masih menfokuskan pandangannya kearah tv.

"tapi kai ?" tanya sehun.

"kai ? emang kai siapa hun ? gak usah pikirin kai" ujar kai datar. Sehun meremas baju kai.

"hikth… tapi hunie hikth…" tangis sehun.

"kai mau pergi jadi gak usah mikirin kai" ujar kai sehun makin meremas baju depan kai yang sudah basah dan lecek.

"hikth… jangan pelgi hikth…" tangis sehun.

"emang kenapa ?" tanya kai mentap sehun.

"nanti gimana thama baby kita, eh makthudnya gimana thama hunie" ujar sehun keceplosan.

"hah ? kapan kai anuin hun ?" tanya kai. Sehun hanya mentap kai sedih.

"anio, makthud hun gimana thama hun" ujar sehun menundukan kepalanya. "hun udah ada pasangannya kan nanti" sehun makin menundukan kepalanya saat kai mengucapkan kata kata yang menusuk hati kecilnya, walaupun Cuma begitu tapi dia benar benar merasakan sakitnya di tinggal.

"ne hunie thalah" ujar sehun menahan isakannya.

"dan maksud hun dengan baby kita itu apa ? jelasin sebelum kai pergi" ujar kai menuntut, sehun meremas tanganya perih.

"anio kai. Hunie thalah" ujar sehun menatap kai dengan senyum palsu.

"hun, apa kurang jelas kalau kai suka sama hun ?" tanya kai menatap sehun dengan pandangan sedih.

"hunie juga thuka thama kai, hunie udah bitha jauhin pelathaan hun ke bothth hunie Cuma buat kai" ujar sehun menundukan kepalanya

"hahahaha" tawa hambar kai mengalun di kuping sehun. "kenapa ?" tanya sehun menatap kai binggung

"kata hun, hun gak suka kai" ujar kai. "anio, hunie bilang gak sepenuhnya" ujar sehun menatap sendu kai

"ya udah" balas kai singkat membuat mata yang sudah penuh dengan air itu mengerenyit dan kesal.

"TAPI KAI UDAH AMBIL HATI HUNIE, HUNIE GAK MAU KAI PERGI, HUNIE THELALU KEPIKIRAN KAI ! Hikth... Hunie cuma uke biatha hikth... Hunie bukan uke lain yang bitha nembak theme hikth... Hunie cuma bitha nunggu hikth..." pekik sehun menutup wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Kai yang mendengar semua penuturan sehun, memeluk sehun dan mengusap punggung sempit milik sehun.

"maafin kai" ujar kai singkat, masih mengusap punggung sehun.

"suatu saat nanti, kalau hun jadi pasangan kai, hun harus nurut sama kai sepenuhnya ne" ujar kai dan dapat anggukan dari sehun.

"ne ne ne" ujar sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini sehun dan kai tengah berbaring di kasur besar milik kai. Sehun mengeliat dan memeluk lengan kai.

"apa ?" tanya kai mengusap tangan sehun

"hunie mau choco bubble" ujar sehun dengan puppy eyenya

"gak hun udah malem" bales kai yang sudah malas dengan permintaan sehun yang aneh sejak pagi.

"kai…" manja sehun dengan puppy eyenya

"enggak hun udah malam" ujar kai.

"hueeeee kai hunie mau bubble choco kai hueeee" rengek sehun menarik narik tangan kai.

"besok aja" ujar kai memejamkan matanya

"hueeee gak mau hueeeeee kai jahat hueeeeeee" ujar sehun memukuli tubuh kai yang tidak mengeluarkan respon sama sekali. Sehun yang kesal menindih kai

"KAIIIIIII hunie mau bubble tea" rengek sehun, sedangkan kai hanya memeluk pinggang sehun dan masih tidur.

"ith kai hueeee appa gak mau beliin bubble tea hueeeee" tangis sehun menghentakan badanya kesal. Kai membuka matanya dan menatap sehun.

"lah ? kai bukan appanya hun ngerti" ujar kai, sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggulingkan badannya kesebelah kai, membelakangi namja yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"aegy appamu jahat" ujar sehun mengusap perutnya, kai yang mendengar penuturan sehun memeluknya dari belakang

"hun" panggil kai.

"mwo ?" tanya sehun kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Udah malam sayang, nanti kalo sakit gimana?" ujar kai mengusap perut sehun, sedangkan sehun membalikan badanya dan menatap kai dengan pipi yang memerah.

"mwoya ?" tanya sehun.

"Jangan minum bubble malam-malam" ujar kai mencubit hidung sehun, sehun hanya menatap kai dengan puppy eyenya

"tapi hunie mau kai" ujar kai manja.

"Nanti kalo hun sakit, babynya juga sakit" ujar kai mengusap rambut sehun, sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan memeluk kai. Memejamkan matanya dan mereka berdua berlabuh dalam dunia mimpi bersama.

.

.

.

TBC

Hati hati ne, jangan lupa hubungin hunie kai.


	3. Chapter 3

Ada yang binggung sama kevin dan shixun ? shixun itu bossnya sehun sedangkan kevin itu hyung hyungannya sehun.

.

.

.

_**Ketika semuanya berakhir**_

"kai hunie mau jalan jalan" ujar sehun mengeluarkan puppy eyenya, dan memeluk lengan kai. Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sehun.

"nanti theo siapa yang jaga hun" ujar kai mengusap kepala sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"theo dijaga klithtal nunna aja kai" ujar sehun dengan puppy eyenya.

"ne ne, kita jalan jalan" ujar kai mengelus kepala sehun. Sehun tersenyum girang dan menarik kai keluar rumah. Kai berjalan menuju garasi dan mengambil mobil sport kesayangnnya, mengendarainya sampai sehun dan menyuruh namja manis itu untuk masuk kedalam. Dengan senang hati sehun mendudukan badanya di sebelah kai, menatap namja tampan yang tengah mengendarai mobil itu. Sehun tersenyum bahagia layaknya anak kecil yang akan di ajak jalan jalan, kai melirik sehun yang begitu bahagia di sampingnya.

"pelangi pelangi alangkah indahmu melah kuning hijau di langit yang bilu peluk cium hunie gak ada yang malah kupegang elat elat" nyanyian asal keluar dari bibir sehun. Sehun yang merasa liriknya salah memiringkan kepalanya binggung.

"kayanya thalah, gimanaya hunie lupa matha" ujar sehun sedih lalu berfikir keras sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Kai yang melihat kelakuan sehun yang sangat manis di sebelahnya segera menepikan mobilnya dan mendekati sehun.

"menggodaku hmm" ujar kai menangkup wajah sehun

"mw-hmpph" ucapan sehun terpotong oleh bibir kai yang tengah melahap habis bibirnya. Demi apapun, kelakuan sehun barusan telah membangkitkan singa lapar di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"ahhhh… kaihhh… mathitahh…" desah sehun yang tengah menaik turunkan tubuhnya cepat di atas kai. Sedangkan kai hanya membantu menaik turunkan tubuh sehun dan menyandarkan badanya di punggung kursi.

"kaihhh… hunie mauhhh" desah sehun melihat kebawah bagaimana kerja penis kai yang menghantam hole segenggamannya. Kai menahan lubang kencing sehun dengan jempolnya.

"bersama" ujar kai menaik turunkan tubuh sehun brutal dan menghentakan penisnya kuat kuat, sungguh sehun ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Sentuhan kai sangat nikmat dan melemaskan seluruh otot dan otaknya.

"ahhhh" desah mereka bersama mengeluarkan cairan yang membasahi tubuh masing masing.

.

.

.

"indahnya" ujar sehun melihat bunga yang tumbuh indah di taman tersebut, mencium bunganya dan tersenyum, kai melihat sehun dengan pandangan sedih, entah apa yang menganjal pikiran namja tampan itu. Helahan nafas keluar kasar dari bibir kai, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di diri kai.

"kita pulang hun" ujar kai, sedangkan sehun menatap kai kesal, ia baru saja sampai beberapa saat lalu. Lalu saat ini kai menyuruhnya pulang, hell no tentu saja ia tidak mau. Tapi mau gimana lagi dia harus mengikuti semua keinginan kai, agar namja itu senang. Sehun tersenyum dan menggait tangan kai.

.

.

.

"kai kenapa ?" tanya sehun mentap kai yang dari tadi termenung di tempatnya. Sehun memandang kai binggung.

"ani" balas kai singkat dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala sopa.

"kai celita aja thama hunie" ujar sehun tersenyum, yah kai aneh semenjak menerima telfon dari krsytal.

"hun sepertinya kita udah gak bisa sama sama lagi" ujar kai membuat senyum di bibir sehun menghilang.

"makthud kai ?" tanya sehun memiringkan kepalanya binggung.

"kita berakhir hun, hun udah gak bisa sama kai lagi" ujar kai, sehun menundukan kepalanya, terasa nyeri di hatinya saat kai mengatakan ia dan kai harus berakhir. Secepat itukah ? ia baru saja melahirkan anaknya beberapa bulan lalu, dan sekarang ? ia harus berakhir bersama namja yang ia sayang ? air mata keluar dari mata sehun .

"tapi kenapa kai hikth…" tangis sehun mentap kai dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"maaf hun" ujar kai singkat dan berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan sehun yang tengah menangis sendirian.

_**Kuharap setelah ini ada akhir yang lebih baik**_

Puas menangis sehun bangun, mengusap air matanya berjalan menuju kamar kai dengan wajah menunduk.

"bitha tolong hunie ?" tanya sehun mentap kai dengan air mata berlinang, kai hanya mentap sehun.

"mwo ?" tanya kai singkat lalu balas mentap sehun.

"tolong telfon klithtal nuna, hunie mau ambil theo" ujar sehun menundukan kepalanya menghindari tatapan mata kai.

"theo hilang" ujar kai singkat merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sedangkan sehun hanya membulatkan matanya mentap tidak percaya kearah kai.

"mwoya!" pekik sehun menghampiri kai, menarik kerah baju kai.

"apa makthudnya !" bentak sehun dengan linangan air mata.

"dia hilang di mall saat krsytal nuna berjalan jalan" ujar kai ringan, sehun menghempaskan badan kai. Berlari keluar apartement kai, melihat keseliling dan termenung, dia sudah lelah. Lelah dengan hidupnya, dia menyesal mengenal kai. Tapi bagaimana lagi ? dia sangat mencintai namja itu.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di taman memandang anak anak yang tengah bersenda gurau, senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya, dimana anaknya ? apa dia masih hidup ? helahan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Butiran krystal bening mengalir di mata kecilnya memejamkan mata dan menengadahkan kepalanya.

"hikth…" tangisan yang sedari tadi sehun tahan akhirnya keluar. Kenapa ia begitu lemah ? bisakah ia menjadi namja yang kuat dan tegar ? bisakah ? apa tuhan mendengarnya ? kenapa kehidupannya begitu perih, apa yang dia lakukan hingga hidupnya begitu menyakitkan.

"hunie" panggil seseorang membuat sehun menoleh dan sedikit terkejut.

"hunna ? hikth…" tanya sehun mentap mantan bossnya itu. Sang boss atau bisa kita panggil dia shixun tersenyum mendudukan dirinya disebelah sehun. Merangkul pundak karyawan kesayangannya.

"kenapa hun ?" tanya shixun melihat sehun. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan bahu yang bergetar dan isakan yang terkadang lolos dari bibirnya.

"katakan saja hunie, hunna disini" ujar shixun mengelus kepala sehun.

"hikth… kai hunna hikth…" ujar sehun memeluk shixun. Shixun mengelus kepala sehun mengerti bagaimana perasaan namja yang wajahnya mirip dengannya itu. Mengecup kepala sehun dan mengelus punggung ringkih namja yang berada di pelukannya.

"emm… hunie apartement hunna saja gimana ?" tanya shixun mentap sehun, sehun hanya menggeleng pertanda ia tidak mau merepotkan mantan bossnya itu.

"nanti ithtli hunna malah hikth…" tangis sehun mentap shixun dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"anio. Istri hunna ada dirumahnya hunie, dia gak tau dimana apartement hunna" ujar shixun mengusap kepala sehun, sehun mengganggukankan kepalanya. Shixun hanya tersenyum menanggapi sehun, menarik tangan sehun menuju mobilnya yang terpakir indah di pinggir taman, niatnya ia ingin mengunjungi apartementnya tadi tapi karena melihat seseorang yang ia cari sedang terduduk di taman sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Saat ini shixun dan sehun tengah terdiam duduk di sopa panjang berwarna putih milik shixun

"em.. kau ingin minum apa hun ?" tanya shixun menatap sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya mentap shixun binggung. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mentap shixun

"ail putih thaja hunna" ujar sehun mentap shixun tersenyum paksa, shixun yang mengerti segera beranjak lalu menuju dapur menyiapkan minuman untuknya dan sehun. Senyum kecil terpantri di wajah tampan shixun, menyadari bahwa ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan sehun, pelayan tersayangnya, pelayan yang telah mengisi sedikit nama dihatinya, walau hatinya masih milik istrinya tapi karena sehun hidupnya makin berwarna. Deheman keluar dari bibir shixun, mentap sehun yang hanya memandang layar tv di depannya kosong, segitu berartikah namja bernama kai di hidup sehun. Shixun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghampiri sehun yang tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"lupakanlah hun, dia bukan namja yang baik untukmu" ujar shixun mengusap kepala sehun.

"anio, kai olang baik hunna, kai thayang thama hunie" ujar sehun membela kai dan tersenyum. Shixun mengerti bahwa senyum itu bukan senyum bahagia yang biasanya di berikan namja manis ini saat bekerja di tempatnya, senyumnya saat ini seperti senyum pedih yang amat mendalam, senyum kekecewaan dan senyum kesedihan. Shixun hanya tersenyum mencoba menghibur namja manis itu.

.

.

.

Hari hari sehun sudah lebih membaik bersama shixun, dia sudah bisa tersenyum manis kembali dan melupakan permasalahnnya dengan kai untuk sementara, sementara shixun hanya mengerti bahwa namja manis itu sangat susah melupakan namja bernama kai dari dalam hatinya, bagaimana juga kai adalah namja yang telah mengisi hari hari sehun sebelumnya, walaupun sebelum kai ada dirinya, namun tetap saja berbeda. Kai adalah namja yang mempesona, menebarkan pesonanya kepada pelayan kesayangnnya membawanya lalu membuangnya, ironis memang, tapi mana ada yang tau, jalan kehidupan bukan kita yang mengatur tapi tuhan. Semoga saja tuhan membuatnya tetap bersama sehun untuk selamanya, senyum terukir dibibir shixun saat menyadari doanya yang sangat aneh, bagaimana juga dia sudah memiliki pasangan hidup yang tak kalah indah dari sehun, tapi walau seperti itu kehidupannya dengan istrinya sangat monoton, entahlah apa yang ada di pikiran istrinya yang hanya berbicara seadanya dan lebih memilih bermain dengan teman temannya di luar sana. Kehidupan memang sulit bukan ? kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak mencoba kehidupan barunya dengan seseorang yang akan dia berikan perhatian lebih dan kasih sayang yang melimpah.

"kajja hunie kita ke café" ujar shixun menggait pinggang ramping sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya mengangguk dan menundukan kepalanya saat pipi berubah warna menjadi merah. Shixun berjalan membawa sehun keparkiran apartementnya, menghampiri mobil kesayangnya dan membukakan pintu untuk namja manis yang ada di sebelahnya. Sedangkan sehun hanya mentap mobil itu dengan pandangan suram, seketika pikirannya mengulang bagaimana kehidupannya bersama kai saat itu, disaat kai yang tergoda dengan kelakuannya di dalam mobil dan beberapa hari kemudian hubungan mereka berakhir. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mentap shixun, tidak dia tidak bisa menggunakan kendaraan itu untuk sementara waktu, dia masih trauma akan hal tersebut.

"ada apa hun ?" tanya shixun menatap sehun binggung, sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan terdengar suara isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Shixun merangkul pundak ringkih sehun dan mengusap pundah sehun.

"ya sudah hunna ambilkan motor dulu" ujar shixun berjalan menuju parkiran motor yang letaknya di atas tempatnya berada, shixun mengerutkan dahinya binggung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sehun ? tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Sehun memeluk tubuh shixun erat saat namja tampan itu membawa motornya terlalu cepat, salahkan dirinya yang menolak menggukan mobil milik namja tampan yang tengah dipeluknya. Dalam beberapa menit mereka telah sampai di depan café mewah di kawasan seoul.

Tring

Bunyi lonceng café berbunyi menandakan seseorang memasuki café tersebut.

"se- sehun!" pekik namja jangkung yang langsung menghampiri kedua namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam café. Chanyeol nama namja tampan itu, memeluk sehun erat membuat namja manis dipelukannya sesak nafas

"h-hyung thethak" ujar sehun memukul dada chanyeol, chanyeol hanya menyengir menampilkan deretan gigi rapihnya.

"kau kemana saja ? hyung merindukanmu" ujar chanyeol kembali memeluk sehun, sedangkan shixun di sebelahnya hanya berdeham menyaksikan kedua namja yang tengah berpelukan.

"yeol kembalilah bekerja" ujar shixun dengan kesal karena 'miliknya' dipeluk sembarangan.

"hehehe, siap boss. Hun… nanti kita ngobrol di ruang ganti ne" ujar chanyeol lalu pergi menuju dapur, sehun tersenyum dan melihat shixun.

"kajja ke ruanganku" ujar shixun lalu menarik sehun untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"berani beraninya dia, kenapa kau diam saja hun. Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja dia" kesal chanyeol menatap sehun yang baru saja menceritakan kehidupannya yang sangat suram. Sehun hanya menggeleng menanggapi kekesalan chanyeol

"anio hyung, kai olang baik. Hunie gak mungkin nyakitin kai" ujar sehun tersenyum kecil menatap chanyeol.

"orang seperti itu kau bilang baik ? yatuhan sehun, seharusnya kau tidak mudah percaya dengan orang seperti itu. Lebih baik kau disini bersamaku dan sajangnim" ujar chanyeol menatap sehun geram. Sehun lagi lagi tersenyum.

"kalna waktu itu hunie gak tau kalau jadi begini hyung, kalau hunie tau hunie juga milih thama hyung thama thajangnim, tapi… hunie ngelti kalau kai emang olang baik, yang thayang thama hunie" ujar sehun tersenyum pahit.

"bela saja terus dia hun, belum tentu dia membelamu. Sudahlah hyung mau bekerja dulu" ujar chanyeol meninggalkan sehun yang termenung. Benarkah ia terlalu membela kai ? entahlah, ia hanya tidak ingin namja yang ia sayang dijelek jelekan oleh orang lain. Sehun tersenyum pahit dan bangkit dari posisinya. Berjalan keluar dan menghampiri shixun yang tengah terduduk di ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

Sudah berbulan bulan sehun dan kai tidak bertemu dan berkontakan, tidak ada salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk bertemu atau mengulang masa masa mereka.

_**Kau kembali disaat semua berubah**_

Lagi pula shixun dan sehun saat ini juga sudah menikah, walaupun tidak mengadakan pesta dan yang mengetahui pernikahannya hanya chanyeol dia dan sehun, tapi tetap saja, sehun sudah menjadi milik shixun seutuhnya, tidak ada lagi kai maupun yang lain, hanya dirinya.

"hunna jangan pulang malem malem, nanti hunie thendilian lagi" ujar sehun mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Shixun mengecup bibir sehun dan mengusap kepala namja yang tingginya lebih rendah sedikit darinya.

"ne sayang" ujar shixun mengecup dahi sehun dan meninggalkan apartementnya. Yahh akhir akhir ini sehun selalu sendiri dirumah sampai tengah malam, karena café yang semakin ramai dengan pengunjung dan shixun membuka cabang lagi, itulah yang membuat shixun sering meninggalkan sehun dirumah sendiri, entah dia keluar kota atau harus lembur di ruangannya.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa malam ini terasa sangat membosankan untuk sehun, namja itupun mengambil mantel dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan apartement. Berjalan menuju taman yang biasa ia tempati saat ingin merenung. Sehun melihat gedung apartementnya dari taman, tersenyum kecil. Gedung apartementnya dan kai sama. Namun, dia dan kai tidak pernah bertemu barang sedetik pun, mungkin tuhan sudah mengatur semuanya. Sehun melihat tanaman dengan pandangan kosong, lagi lagi ingatan tentang kai memasukinya, membuatnya harus mengingat masalalunya. Helahan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir sehun.

"sendirian saja" ujar seseorang di sebelah sehun, sehun mengerjapkan matanya mencoba mengusir suara suara yang dia kira adalah hayalannya tentang kai.

"sehun" panggil namja di sebelah sehun. Sehun terisak dan menutup matanya, ia tidak bisa.. tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana kehidupannya bersama kai

Greb

Tiba tiba saja ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari samping, sehun menurunkan tangannya dan melihat namja yang tengah memeluknya, sontak mata kecilnya mencoba untuk membesar saat melihat namja yang tengah memeluknya.

"sendirian hmm ?" tanya namja itu menaruh dagunya di kepala sehun. Dan mengusap punggung sehun

"k-kai"

.

.

.

TBC

Message for one.

Kai hunie ngeliat polithi milip thama kai, hehehe. Gimana dithana ? jangan lupa ithtilahat, hunie binggung mau hubungin kai takut kai keganggu, jadinya hunie kathih pethan dithini aja. Oh ya namanya "A D B I" gak tau nama atau pangkat /pout/ thalanghae ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

"k-kai" gumam sehun menatap namja tampan yang tengah memeluknya itu. Sehun mendorong kai dan menundukan kepalanya.

"kenapa hmm ?" tanya kai mengangkat dagu sehun, sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil

"a-anio" ujar sehun menjauhkan tangan kai dan menundukkan kepalanya, melihat kakinya yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu menarik.

"mian" ujar kai menatap sehun. Sehun yang binggung menolehkan kepalanya ke kai dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"untuk apa ?" tanya sehun binggung menatap kai yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"semuanya, maaf" ujar kai masih menatap pemandangan di depan. Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti, walau dalam kenyataannya dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kai meletakkan kepalanya di pundak sehun, sehun menundukkan kepalanya binggung. Dia sudah menikah, tapi kenapa kai harus kembali kehidupnya, apa dia tidak mengerti bahwa melupakan namja tampan itu sangat susah.

"aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi" ujar kai santai dan melihat wajah sehun yang terlihat menegang. Kai menegangkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di hadapan sehun.

"maukah ?" tanya kai, sehun menunduk terlihat keraguan di matanya. Namun, akhirnya sehun mengangguk dan membuat kai tersenyum, kai bangkit dari posisinya dan memeluk namja manis itu. Tersenyum senang, sedangkan sehun merasa sedih dengan kelakuannya yang tidak bisa memilih dan menetapkan.

BUG

Sebuah hantaman mendarat di wajah kai, membuat kai kaget dan menengok kearah namja yang wajahnya hampir sama dengan sehun.

"jangan dekati istri orang dude" kesal namja tersebut lalu memeluk pinggang sehun. Kai mentap tidak percaya kepada dua sejoli tersebut, menatap sehun binggung. Sedangkan sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin mentap kai.

"kita pergi sayang" ujar shixun lalu menarik sehun menjauhi taman tersebut menuju apartement mereka. Kai yang melihat kejanggalan itu segera berdiri dan melihat kemana arah perginya sehun dan shixun. Gedung apartementnya ? yahh mereka satu gedung. Kai yang mengetahui itu tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti sehun dan shixun dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Sehun dan shixun masuk kedalam lift, kai menatap kemana tujuan shixun dan sehun. Lantai 6 ? bukankah lantai itu sama dengan tempat dia tinggal ? berarti mereka tetangga. Senyum di bibir kai makin berkembang, kai berjalan menuju tangga darurat dan berlari menuju lantai 6 tempatnya tinggal.

.

.

.

"dia siapa hun ?" tanya shixun mentap sehun dengan kesal. Sehun menundukan kepalanya.

"Jawab sehun!" bentak shixun mentap sehun kesal, sehun terisak pelan dan mentap shixun.

"kai hikth… dia kai hikth…" ujar sehun dengan isakannya, shixun yang tersadar telah membentak namja rapuh tersebut segera memeluk namja manis tersebut dan mengusap kepalanya.

"mianhae" ujar shixun mengusap kepala sehun dan mengecup kepalanya. Sedangkan sehun terus terisak.

"stt… mianhae baby, hunna gak sengaja" ujar shixun dan dapat anggukan dari sehun. Isakan sehun perlahan menghilang dan digantikan oleh dengkuran halus dari bibir sehun, shixun tersenyum menanggapi sifat kanak kanak sehun. Shixun menggendong sehun bridal style membawanya kekamar mereka berdua dan menidurkannya di sebelahnya. Shixun menghelah nafas melihat sehun.

"jangan dekati namja lain, kau milikku, tidak boleh ada yang memilikimu lagi hunie" ujar shixun mengusap kepala sehun dan mengecup pipi sehun, kasihan namjanya ini, memikirkan anaknya yang sudah meninggal. Kalian binggung bagaimana anaknya Kim theo meninggal ? saat itu mereka sudah melaporkan kepada polisi tentang anak sehun yang hilang, namun sehun mendapatkan kabar bahwa ada kecelakaan di mall tempat theo dan krsytal nunanya pergi, kereta anaknya yang melaju menuju jalanan dan tidak sengaja tertabrak sebuah truk besar membawa beras. Saat itu sehun mengalami depresi, namun ia dan chanyeol setia menyembuhkan sehun. Disaat sehun sudah sembuh dia melamar namja manis itu dan menjadikannya hanya untuk dirinya. Lama memandangi sehun, shixun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur

.

.

.

"hari ini hunna lembur hunie" ujar shixun menatap sehun lalu mengusap pipi namja tersebut.

"kalau gitu hunie boleh jalan jalan thama kevin hyung ?" tanya sehun menampakkan puppy eyenya untuk shixun, shixun tersenyum dan mengganggukan kepalanya, ah dia lupa namja satu itu, namja yang tak kalah manis dengan sehun, walaupun sehun lebih sempurna dimatanya. Namja itulah yang menjadi wakil sehun dan chanyeol yang menjadi wakilnya.

"ne hunie boleh" ujar shixun membuat sehun memekik senang.

"kalau begitu hunna berangkat dulu ne" ujar shixun dan dapat anggukan dari sehun. Sehun mengantar suaminya ke depan pintu dan melambaikan tangan, melihat namja tampan yang resmi menjadi suaminya itu. Sedangkan seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka di salah satu pintu apartement.

"emm… hunie beleth beleth dulu thebelum hubungin kevin hyung" gumam sehun berjalan memasuki apartementnya. Namun, belum sempat ia menutup pintu sebuah sepatu menghalangi pintu tersebut.

"thi- k-kai" gugup sehun saat melebarkan pintu apartementnya, kai mendorong sehun kedalam dan menutup pintu tersebut. Mengurung sehun didinding dan mencium bibir yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Sehun mencoba mendorong kai, namun tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari kai. Yahh tenaga namja itu lebih besar dari dirinya. Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap sehun.

"wae ?" tanya kai saat sehun tidak membalas ciumannya, sehun hanya menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap kai. Kai yang melihat sehun memeluk namja manis tersebut, tersenyum dan mengusap punggung namja itu.

"tak apa, tidak masalah jika kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain" ujar kai mengusap kepala sehun, sehun yang mendengar ucapan dari kai tersenyum dan memeluk namja tersebut

.

.

.

Hari berlalu menjadi bulan, sudah lama pernikahan sehun dan shixun berlangsung, namun dibalik pernikahan itu sehun malah bersama namja lain. Seperti saat ini saat shixun sedang bekerja sehun malah bersama kai di dalam apartement namja tampan tersebut.

"mathtel hunie mau minum" ujar sehun melihat kai yang sedang sibuk menonton tv, kai tersenyum mendengar panggilan baru sehun untuknya, yahh kai menyuruh sehun menjadi slavenya namun kai tidak berani menyentuh tubuh sehun, karena bagaimanapun sehun tetap milik namja lain.

"ambil saja sendiri hun" ujar kai membuat sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun bangun dan berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil air dan meminumnya, sehun melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Entah kenapa sehun memiliki firasat jika shixun ingin pulang cepat hari ini. Sehun berjalan menuju kai dan meminta izin untuk pulang ke apartementnya.

"untuk apa ?" tanya kai mentap sehun.

"emm~ hunie takut hunna pulang kai" ujar sehun berjalan menuju pintu, kai menghampiri sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"ya sudah, tapi nanti kembali kesini ne" ujar kai dan dapat anggukan dari sehun. Kai dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukannya terhadap sehun. Sehun tersenyum mengecup pipi kai lalu keluar apartement kai.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki apartementnya melihat keadaan ruangannya yang masih kosong tak berpenghunie, sehun masuk kedalam dan berjalan menuju dapur membuat makan siang untuknya dan shixun.

Greb

Dua buah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, sehun tersenyum dan mengelus tangan shixun.

"balu thampai ne" ujar sehun melanjutkan masaknya. Shixun menganggukan kepalanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sehun.

"masak apa sayang ?" tanya shixun mengusap perut sehun.

"emm~ mathak thup thothith thama bulgogi hunna" ujar sehun tersenyum melanjutkan makanannya.

Shixun mengangguk dan menciumi leher mulus sehun.

"ehmm~ hunie lagi mathak hunna" ujar sehun menjauhkan kepala shixun. Shixun mematikan kompor dan menarik sehun menjauhi kompor.

"aku merindukanmu sayang" ujar shixun menjilati leher sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"hunnakan balu belangkat tadi pagi, tluth biathanya kita thama thama kenapa haluth kangen ?" tanya sehun polos. Shixun tersenyum kecil masih menghisap dan menggiti leher sehun membuat tanda bahwa namja manis itu miliknya.

"ehhh…" desahan keluar dari bibir sehun, membuat libido shixun meningkat. Shixun membalikan badan sehun dan mencium bibirnya.

Biarkanlah malam ini menjadi rahasia mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"eugh" lengguh sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, diliriknya shixun yang masih memeluknya erat dari belakang, sehun menggerakan holenya dan merasakan sesuatu mengganjal lubangnya.

"ehh… dathal methum" gumam sehun melepaskan milik shixun dari holenya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membasuh badanya yang bau sperma di bawah guyuran shower.

Cklek

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar pintu terbuka.

"kenapa tidak membangunkanku hmm ?" tanya shixun menghampiri sehun dengan tubuh polosnya, dia memeluk sehun dari belakang dan menghirup aroma tubuh sehun yang terasa manis.

"ith jangan pegang hunie nanti hunna pikilannya methum lagi" ujar sehun kesal mempoutkan bibirnya.

"anio sayang, hunna Cuma mau mandi bareng, sebentar lagi hunna berangkat" ujar shixun mengambil sabun dan mulai menggosokannya di tubuhnya, sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memakaikan sampo di kepalanya.

.

.

.

"hunna berangkat dulu ne" ujar shixun dan dapat anggukan dari sehun.

"hati hati" ujar sehun mengecup pipi shixun dan melambaikan tangannya, shixun tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan sehun.

Greb

Sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggang sehun saat shixun pergi menghilang di balik lift.

"baru selesai mandi hum ?" tanya seseorang yang memeluknya dan menghirup aroma tubuh sehun, sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengusap tangan yang melingkar di perutnya.

"kai udah makan ?" tanya sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan leher sehun yang terdapat beberapa tanda yang membuat ia mendadak mengeram kesal.

Bug

Tubuh kecil sehun menghantam dinding dan dikurung oleh tubuh kai.

"ini apa hum ?" tanya kai mengusap tanda di leher sehun, sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"ini apa !" bentak kai memukul tembok sebelah sehun dan menatap namja manis itu tajam.

"hikth… itu hunna yang buat hikth…" tangis sehun menundukan kepalanya dengan badan bergetar, kai masih mentap sehun tajam.

"hun pilih kai atau hunna ?" tanya kai menatap sehun tajam. Sedangkan sehun hanya menatap kai binggung.

"makthudnya apa ? kenapa hunie thuluh milih ?" binggung sehun menatap kai dengan kepala yang sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"pilih siapa?" tanya kai menatap sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"makthud mathtel apa ? Kenapa hunie haluth milih ?" sungguh saat ini sehun sangat binggung dengan maksud namja yang bergelar sebagai masternya itu.

"hun cinta sama hunna ?" tanya kai. Oke pertanyaan kali ini membuat sehun menjadi sedikit tidak mengerti atau memang tidak mau mengerti.

"kenapa tanyanya begitu mathtel, hunie pathti cinta thama hunna" ujar sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Kata pasti yang dilontarkan sehun, tidak bisa diartikan dengan arti kata pasti yang sesungguhnya, entah bagaimana namja di depannya itu tidak juga sadar apa yang dimaksud sehun.

"kalau kaya gitu jaga jarak sama kai, kai cape tunggu hun" ujar kai membuat sehun menatapnya sedih sekaligus binggung.

"makthud mathtel ? hunie gak ngelti" ujar sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun bukannya tidak mengerti, tapi dia hanya tidak mau mengerti apa yang dimaksud namja tampan berkulit tan tersebut.

"Hun cinta kan sama hunna? Jaga jarak sama kai. Kai capek suka sama hun yang jelas-jelas milih hunna"

"kai thuka thama hunie ? kai bohongkan ?" ujar sehun menundukan kepalanya.

"bahkan kai nyariin hun kaya orang gila hahaha, udahlah makasih" ujar kai menatap sehun sendu

"hunie tau kai nyaliin hunie thampai ke café ketemu chan hyung, hunie pikil kai udah bahagia thama baekhyun hyung" ujar sehun menundukan kepalanya, yahh sehun dan kai mengerti cerita cinta masing masing, dari mantan kekasih kai dan keluarga kai, begitu pula kai yang mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan sehun.

"baekhyun siapa ?" tanya kai menatap sehun binggung

"dulu kai bilang kai pacalan thama baekhyun !" kesal sehun mentap kai dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"baekhyun siapa ?" tanya kai lagi masih menatap sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"molla, tapi hunie thelalu inget tentang kai, themuanya hahaha hunie kaya olang gila" ujar sehun tertawa dengan air mata yang keluar dari mata kecilnya

"hun mau aja sih kai bohongin" ujar kai menatap sehun datar

"jadi kai bohongin hunie ? thampai janji kai gak akan kaya hanlu hyung, kai bohong ? hikth... jadi hunie cuma dibohongin thama kai hikth..." tangis sehun pecah mendengar pengakuan dari namja tampan di depanya ini, ia hanya dibohongi ? kenapa ?

"bukan begitu, maksud kai, kai gak pacaran sama baekhyun" ujar kai menangkup wajah sehun.

"hikth... jahat hikth... kai jahat hikth... kalau kai thuka thama hunie kenapa kai pututhin hunie ? hikth..." tangis sehun menatap kai dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

"maaf waktu itu kai disuruh nuna kai" ujar kai memeluk sehun, sedangkan sehun masih terus menangis

"kenapa krystal nuna ? hunie thelalu thakit kalau kai thama dia belduaan methla" ujar sehun dengan isakan yang tidak bisa berhenti.

"maaf, kai udah anggep dia nuna kandung kai" ujar kai memeluk sehun erat.

"kenapa kai ikutin kata nuna kai hikth…" tangis sehun meremas baju kai.

"karena kai gak mau dia musuhin kai" ujar kai membuat ulu hati sehun sakit, kenapa ia lebih memilih nunanya.

"cuma kalna itu ? hunie pikil kai gak nyethel mututhin hunie kalna kai bitha dapat yang lebih dali hunie kai mempethona, jadi bitha aja 2 atau belapapun olang bitha kai dapetin" ujar sehun menundukan kepalanya.

"maafin kai"

"dulu path kai pututhin hunie cuma ada chan hyung thama hunna yang nenangin hunie, meleka olang yang hunie tolak demi kai, chan hyung thelalu malah malah kalau hunie bawa bawa nama kai tiap celita" sehun terus berujar menghiraukan kai yang hanya menatapnya sendu.

"maafin kai, kai gak tau"

"dia pikil kai thama kaya luhan hyung, tapi hunie thelalu belaain kai. thedangkan hunna cuma nenangin hunie cuma ada meleka, thampai kai thmth hunie , hunie bahagia, hunie kila kai mau bilang kai nyethel teluth minta balikan lagi thama hunie" lagi lagi sehun menghiraukan ucapan kai dan melanjutkan pembicaraanya

"kai ingin ngelakuin itu tapi hun udah sama hunna" ujar kai

"tapi telnyata enggak, hunie keinget kata kata kai kalau kai emang deket thama mantan mantan kai" sehun berucap seakan kai tidak membalas apa yang ia katakan, sehun kesal ia sedih, kenapa kenapa semuanya begitu rumit. Kenapa kai tidak pernah mengerti dia ?

"hun" panggil kai yang merasa tidak di perhatikan oleh namja manis di hadapannya

"tapi waktu itu hunna balu nembak hunie, belum hunie jawab. Tapi, hunie telima hunna, buat nyoba lupain kai. Thampai kai dateng ke hunie, hunie pikil kai anggep hunie cuma thebagai mantan kekathih thaja" ujar sehun menundukan kepalanya.

"dan sekarang hun udah ngelupain kai" ujar kai menatap sehun

"tapi telnyata gak bitha hikth… hunie telalu cinta thama kai hikth… hunie thadal kalau pothithi hunie Cuma ithtli kedua hunna hikth…" tangis sehun memejamkan matanya, meresapi kehidupannya yang begitu pahit.

"hun bohong, hun Cuma cinta sama hunna. Hun udah lupain kai" ujar kai mentap sehun tajam

"kalau hunie bohong buat apa hunie mau jadi thlave kai ? hunie emang deket thama namja tapi Cuma cium pipi kalena hunie Cuma jadi dede. bukan dijamah kaya thlave !" kesal hun menatap kai kecewa.

"jadi hun maunya gimana ?" tanya kai terlampau santai

"mollayo hikth... hunie gak tau. kalau hunie pilih hunna hunie tetep jadi penghancul hubungan olang tapi thama aja kalau hunie pilih kai" ujar sehun menundukan kepala, menahan nafasnya agar tangisannya tidak terlalu pecah.

"Hun cinta kan sama hunna? Gak apa, kai yang salah. Kai yang telat. Jadi kai yang harus ngalah" ujar kai santai. Entahlah, sehun tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan namja tersebut. Dia tidak telat, karena bagaimanapun hati sehun hanya untuk namja itu. Tapi namja itulah yang tidak mengerti, jika saja saat itu dia tidak mengakhiri hubungannya, mungkin saja mereka akan bahagia dengan almarhum anaknya, mengingat anak pertamanya itu membuat sehun menundukan kepalanya meresapi hidupnya yang bahkan lebih pahit dari sebelumnya.

"ne kai, hehehe hunie thempet kegeelan path ngeliat pintu kamal kai ada tulithan KaiHun padahal dulu gak ada, tau taunya kai thuka thama hun yang lain" ujar sehun mengelah nafas kasar dan menahan isakannya. Yah dia melihat nama seorang namja di sebuah bingkai foto di dalam kamar tersebut

"enggak, kai cinta sama hun" ujar kai menatap sehun.

"ne 'hun', Theunghun" ujar sehun menekankan kalimat hun saat mengatakannya.

"enggak beneran, kai suka sama OH SEHUN" ujar kai menekan kata sehun saat mengatakannya

"hikth... jahat hikth..." tangis sehun memeluk tubuh kai erat dan meremas baju bagian dada kai.

"jangan pergi lagi hun" ujar kai memeluk sehun erat dan mengusap kepalanya

"kai jahat hikth…" sehun memukul dada kai dan menangis kencang. Biarkanlah mereka yang merenung mengulang kejadian kejadian lalu yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

"hun-ah" panggil kai mengusap kepala sehun dan mengecup kepala namja manis yang tengah menyandarkan badannya di dada namja tampan berkulit tan.

"ne kai ?" tanya sehun menatap kai yang tengah menatap layar tipis di depannya.

"kita gak bisa begini terus hun, hunie ada hunna" ujar kai menatap sehun dan mengusap kepalanya. Ya perkataan seperti ini yang paling di hindari oleh sehun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa menghindar dari pernyataan ini.

"emm… molla" ujar sehun menundukan kepalanya binggung harus berbuat apa.

"kalau begitu jauhin kai, kai gak mau ganggu hubungan hunie sama hunna" ucapan kai sungguh menyayat hati sehun, apa sebenarnya namja ini tidak mencintainya, kenapa ? kenapa dia tidak mengerti perasaannya ? bisakah dia mengerti walau hanya sedikit. Sehun menatap kai sedih, dia tidak mau namja yang ia cintai ini pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi benar kata kai, jika dia tetap bersama sehun dia akan mengganggu hubungannya dengan shixun. Namun, jika disuruh memilih ia akan memilih namja tan tersebut, tapi di lain sisi ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan shixun begitu saja, dia adalah suaminya yang sah.

"anio, jangan tinggalin hunie hikth…" tangis sehun memeluk kai erat.

"tapi kai gak mau ganggu hubungan hunie sama hunna" ujar kai mengusap kepala sehun yang menggeleng.

_**Kumohon tuhan, bantu aku**_

"anio kai jangan hikth… hunie gak mau di tinggal kai hikth…" ujar sehun menangis sesengguhan. Bolehkah ia meminta tuhan menghilangkan dirinya dari dunia ini ? sungguh semua ini membuat sehun menderita, menyiksa dan membuatnya sedih. Dia adalah namja, tapi mengapa ia begitu lemah, bisakah tuhan memberikannya kekuatan, bisakah ia setegar namja namja lain di dunia ini, mengapa ? mengapa ia sangat lemah tuhan. Kai ? entahlah apa yang ia rasakan saat itu, tapi ia hanya diam membiarkan namja manis di dekapannya itu menangis.

.

.

.

Grep

Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang ramping sehun yang tengah berbaring di kasur, perlahan namja manis itu membuka matanya dan melihat shixun yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang menawan.

"kenapa bangun hmm, hunna mengganggu ?" tanya shixun mengusap kepala sehun. Lihatlah sehun, apa yang akan kau perbuat, akankah kau akan menghilangkan senyum di namja tampan itu. Akankah kau memilih namja lain yang telah meninggalkanmu dengan keegoisannya, apakah kau akan memilih namja yang tidak mengerti akan dirimu. Sehun memeluk shixun dan menangis, shixun yang binggung hanya mengusap punggung sehun menenangkan namja manis yang ada di pelukannya.

"kenapa hmm ?" tanya shixun mengecup kepala sehun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, entahlah sepertinya ia tidak bisa menggerakan bibirnya untuk memberitahu jika ia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan shixun. Wae ? mengapa sangat sulit ?. shixun hanya mengangguk mengerti mungkin namja manis ini belum bisa memberitahu apa yang tejadi.

.

.

.

"hikth… hikth…" sehun terus menangis merasakan sedikit penyesalan di lubung hatinya, ia telah meninggalkan namja tampan yang sangat menyayanginya. Sehun sedang duduk sendiri ditaman merenungi nasibnya yang begitu sulit. Setelah mengatakan dia berakhir dengan shixun, sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan apartement milik shixun, meninggalkan shixun dengan kenangan yang sangat menyedihkan.

"hikth… hikth…" tapi mengapa namja tampan yang ia bela tidak ada di apartemetnya, kemanakah ia ? atau mungkin ia sedang berjalan jalan. Mollayo, sehun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, semoga keputusan yang ia ambil sangat tepat.

Greb

"kenapa menangis ?" tanya seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, sehun tau siapa namja yang tengah memeluknya, ya namja yang ia impikan namja yang ia cinta. Hanya gelengan yang sehun berikan kepada kai atau namja yang memeluknya.

"hunie nyesel ?" tanya kai mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah sehun. Sehun lagi lagi menggeleng.

"anio kai" ujar sehun tersenyum masam, mungkin besok ia harus menandatangani surat percerainya dengan shixun. Yang sehun pikirkan saat ini hanya perasaan kedua namja yang ia sayangi, ia menyayangi shixun sebagai hyungnya dan menyayangi kai sebagai orang yang ia cintai. Kai memeluk sehun dan mengusap punggungnya.

"mianhae" kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir kai.

.

.

.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, dan jam berganti hari, begitu seterusnya, lembaran lembaran usang sehun torehkan dengan tinta hitam, menyayatkan tiap tiap kata di lembaran kertas usang. Memejamkan mata dan menatap keatas, menahan buliran permata dari pelupuk matanya, sungguh kehidupan memang begitu sulit, namun bagaimanapun ia yang memilih jalannya sendiri. Dia dan kai tinggal bersama dalam atap yang sama dan ranjang yang sama, berbagi kehangatan. Sampai akhirnya mereka menjadi orang tua, yah baru calon, karena sehun telah mengandung anak kedua mereka, setelah meninggalnya anak pertama mereka. Namun, sampai detik ini mereka belum juga mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan tuhan. Mereka bahagia dengan kehadiran calon anak yang akan mereka rawat. Harapan ? akankah ini hanya sebuah harapan kembali ? semoga saja tidak. Akan tetapi, rintangan kembali sehun lewati, yahh ia melihat kai namja yang ia cintai bersama seorang namja manis nan imut. Lagi dan lagi rasa sakit menyapa hati sehun. Dadanya begitu perih dan sesak mengetahui bahwa mantan kekasih namja-nya kembali, ditambah lagi hubungan mereka yang sangat dekat. Sehun membereskan pakainya, menatap namja yang tengah terduduk di sopa bersama seorang namja manis di pangkuan. Mungkinkah kai mengusirnya dengan cara halus. Sehun mentap kai yang tengah sibuk.

"mianhae kai, saranghae" ujar sehun lalu keluar rumah namja tampan tersebut. Semenjak sehun bercerai dengan shixun, kai mengajak sehun untuk tinggal di rumahnya, bukan di apartement miliknya.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan tak tentu arah, mengikuti kata hatinya yang tengah menahan rasa perih, menangis di tengah malam kelam tanpa cahaya bulan. Sedangkan di sebuah rumah seorang namja berkulit tan tanpak frustasi, yah ia baru saja menyuruh namja manis pulang.

Sehun terus berjalan tanpa mengetahui bahaya yang mengancamnya, sehun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di pinggir toko yang sudah tutup, mengelus perutnya dan tersenyum, ia tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya lagi. Mana ada seorang ibu yang menginginkan anaknya meninggal, jika ada maka mereka bukanlah seorang manusia. Seseorang menghampiri sehun dengan sepeda motor yang berkecepatan tinggi. Berhenti di hadapan sehun yang hanya menatap orang itu binggung.

"hey manis sendirian saja" ujar orang tersebut. Sehun mundur perlahan, tubuhnya bergetar takut.

"jangan takut manis" ujar orang tersebut menggenggam tangan sehun dan menarik tubuh sehun, sehun berontak. Wae ? ya orang tersebut mengerayangi tubuhnya. Sehun mendorong tubuh besar namja dihadapannya, bukannya terdorong namja itu menatap sehun tajam dan mendorong sehun yang dikiranya mengesalkan.

DUK

"AKHHHHH~" pekik sehun saat kepala dan perutnya terbentur pinggir pot bunga yang tajam. Sehun terjatuh dan memeluk perutnya. Meringkuk, meringis sakit dan menangis, menghiraukan kepala dan bagian bawahnya yang mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak, sedangkan namja yang berniat memperkosa sehun segera pergi meninggalkan sehun yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan di tanah beraspal. Kai ? dia sedang berfikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang harus namja tampan itu lakukan, disaat kai sedang berfikir. Keadaan sehun memburuk, darah yang terus keluar dan kulit putihnya yang memucat dan denyut nadinya yang berdenyut lemah, sedangkan sehun sendiri sudah tidak sadarkan diri dari tadi. Kai mencoba menelphone sehun, namun telephone yang ia belikan untuk sehun di tinggal rapih di nakas kamar mereka. Sedangkan saat ini, keadaan sehun benar benar memburuk, kulit putih pucatnya yang membiru, dan nadinya yang hampir tak berdetak lagi. Kai berjalan keluar rumah, mencoba mencari keberadaan sehun yang ia yakini belum terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Kai terus berjalan hingga ia melihat genangan darah yang menghantarkan kesebuah tempat, kai mengikuti aliran darah tersebut dan melihat sehun yang tergeletak layaknya mayat ditelantarkan begitu saja. Kai menghampiri sehun dan menepuk pipi sehun pelan.

"hunie bagun sayang" ujar kai mengusap kepala sehun, mengangkat badan sehun bridal stlye dan membawanya kerumah mereka. Membaringkan tubuh sehun di sopa dan mengusap wajah sehun, berharap namja manis itu bangun, namun apa ? tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari sehun, bahkan badannya sudah mulai kaku dan dingin. Kai menghelah nafas dan membawa sehun kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

Saat ini kai tengah duduk di ruang tunggu, menunggu kabar baik tentang seseorang yang terbaring diatas ranjang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Mencoba tenang walaupun kenyataannya ia sedang panic. Sedangkan, namja yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang menempelkan alat pengejut jantung di dadanya, tubuh pria paruh baya itu berpeluh, memperjuangkan hidup namja manis yang tengah berbaring di hadapannya dengan wajah pucat dan denyut yang melemah. Beberapa menit setelah perjuangan pria tersebut, kini layar monitor menunjukan denyut jantung yang kembali berfungsi, membuat pria tersebut menghelah nafas lega. Mengecek keadaan namja itu dan berjalan keluar menghampiri kai yang menatapnya.

"bagaimana dok ?" tanya kai menatap dokter. Dokter menghelah nafas dan berjalan menuju ruangannya diikuti oleh kai.

"jadi bagaimana ?" tanya kai yang sedang duduk di ruangan putih dengan pria paruh baya atau dokter tersebut

"istri anda sudah membaik, hanya saja kami belum yakin kapan istri anda akan bangun. Namun, istri anda mengalami keguguran" ujar sang dokter dan dapat anggukan dari kai.

"baiklah, kalau gitu saya permisi dok" ujar kai meninggalkan ruang dokter.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Mian kai hunie lama updatenya.

.

.

.

*** HAPPY READING***

Sebuah mata mengerjap membiasakan cahaya yang memasuki retina matanya.

"kaii" gumamnya membuat namja disebelahnya menolehkan kepalanya.

"kai disini hun" ujar namja di sebelahnya, menggenggam tangan namja manis itu.

"kai" panggil sehun yang menatap kai sayu.

"ne hun" ujar kai mengusap kepala sehun.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan terbuka, terlihat namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata rata memasuki ruangan.

"kau sudah sadar ?" tanya namja tampan itu.

"thudah klith hyung" ujar sehun tersenyum kecil. Kai mengusap kepala sehun dan mengecupnya.

"ah baguslah, aku akan menemui suho sebentar" ujar kris lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu lagi, suho adalah saudara kai, dan kris adalah tunangannya.

"hun, besok kita pindah ne, kai gak mau hun kecelakaan lagi disini" ujar kai mengusap pipi sehun yang tiba tiba saja mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"ne kai" ujar sehun menundukan kepalanya malu.

.

.

.

Hari ini sehun dan kai tengah berjalan menuju pesawat, tempat mereka akan pergi.

"kajja masuk" ujar kai berjalan naik ke arah pintu pesawat, sehun yang melihatnya hanya binggung dan mengikuti kai, tidak adakah orang yang akan pergi dengan pesawat bersamanya, binggung sehun menatap sekelilingnya.

"kai kita Cuma beldua ?" tanya sehun menatap kai. Kai hanya tersenyum dan merangkul pundak sehun. Sehun menatap ruang pesawat itu dan menatapnya kagum, bagaimana tidak ? isi pesawat itu benar benar seperti rumah biasa, ada lantai 1 dan lantai 2 dan ada kamar pula, walaupun tempatnya tidak sebesar rumah pada umumnya.

"ini…" ujar sehun menatap pesawat tersebut.

"ini pesawat pribadi kai, hun" ujar kai lalu berjalan menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar tidurnya. Sedangkan sehun ? ia masih menatap kagum pesawat itu.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar dimana kai berada, berjalan dengan senyum yang masih tersemat manis di bibirnnya.

"kaiiii" ujar sehun lalu berjalan memeluk namja itu. Namun, yang dilihatnya kai sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

"huh" gumam sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ia sempat melihat lihat tempat di dalam pesawat ini, namun ia tidak mengerti mengapa pintu kamar dibawah dikunci. Sehun berjalan menuju pramugari yang ada dipesawat itu, meminta kunci kamar yang ada di bawah dan berjalan menuju kamar yang dibawah.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, pandangan sehun menatap binggung barang barang yang tertutup kain putih. Sehun berjalan menuju sebuah bingkai besar yang ada di ruangan itu, menarik pelan kain tersebut, dan tercengang. Menatap pigura namjanya dan wanita yang pernah berada di hati sang namja.

"kai… Ilene" gumam sehun menatap bingkai tersebut, menundukan kepalanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini" ujar seseorang membuat sehun menoleh dan menatap orang itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"kai"

"keluar" ujar namja itu dan menghampiri sehun.

"k-kai"

"KELUAR!" bentak kai membuat sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca. Namun, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak seakan menahannya disana. Kai yang kesal, segera menarik tangan sehun dan membawanya keluar.

BRAK

Membanting kencang pintu ruangan itu tanpa menghiraukan perasaan namja yang ada di depan pintu tersebut. Lagi, lagi dan lagi sehun menangis hanya karena namja berkulit tan itu. Sebegitu sakitkah mencintainya, sebegitu susahkan menempatkan permanen namanya dihati namja itu. Sepertinya tidak, dia bukanlah apa apa.

.

.

.

Sehun terdiam memeluk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana, ia sudah sangat lelah, sudah menyerah dan tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Menangis dan menangis itulah yang ia bisa, ia tak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, yang pasti ia ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya dan merenungkan nasibnya.

"hun" panggil kai mencari sehun di kamarnya, namun ia tidak menemukan namja manis itu.

"hun" panggilnya saat menatap sehun yang tengah terdiam tak bergerak menatap lantai.

"terserah kau saja" ujar kai berlalu keluar kamarnya.

.

.

.

"turunkan aku di kota itu" ujar kai dan dapat anggukan dari sang pilot, kota yang kai tunjuk tidak jauh dari paris. Tapi entahlah, ia hanya tidak ingin bersama sehun untuk sementara waktu.

Pesawat mendarat perlahan, kai turun dari pesawat. Meninggalkan sehun yang tengah berdiam diri dipinggir kasur dengan perasaan yang hancur. Namun bagaimana lagi, namja berkulit tan itu sedang ingin menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Entah udara yang terasa dingin diruangan tersebut, apa memang sehun yang sedang sakit. Tubuhnya memucat dan melemas, seakan akan tenaganya terserat oleh keadaan sekitar.

BRUK

Sehun tergeletak tak berdaya di sebelah kasur. Menunggu pertolongan orang yang akan menolongnya, atau ia akan membusuk di dalam pesawat milik namjanya, entahlah semuanya tidak bisa ia tebak.

Pesawat milik Kim Jongin mendarat di airport paris dengan selamat. Pramugari yang memang disewa oleh kai berjalan masuk kedalam kamar kai, mencari keberadaan namja manis yang tengah berbaring di lantai kasur.

"yeobseo tuan, istri anda pingsan dilantai kamar" ujar salah sang pramugari pada seseorang di sebrang sana.

"…."

"baik tuan" ujar pramugari dan segera menghubungi rumah sakit di paris

.

.

.

Sehun tengah berbaring di katil rumah sakit paris, tidak ada siapapun disebelahnya. Mata sipitnya perlahan terbuka, melihat sekitar yang terasa tidak asing dimatanya. Rumah Sakit, lagi lagi ia dibawa kerumah sakit. Sehun mendudukan dirinya, melihat tidak ada orang yang menunggunya. Seketika ingatan ingatan buruk menghantuinya, membuat kepalanya terasa pusing dan sakit.

"kai" gumamnya mencari keberadaan namja tampan yang sangat ia cintai. Ia keluar ruangannya berjalan tak tentu arah dan terus menerus menyebutkan nama kai. Langkahnya menuntunnya keluar rumah sakit, berjalan tak melihat sekitar.

Tin tin

Tak mendengar klakson berbunyi dari arah samping, namun sehun terus berjalan sampai…

Bruk

Pengelihatannya menghilang, tergantikan oleh warna hitam yang menyertainya.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan di sekitar kota tersebut, namun pikirannya terus tertuju kepada sehun yang sedang dirawat saat ini, ia meruntuhkan egonya dan segera pergi menuju paris menggunakan kendaran kedarat. Untung saja jarak dari kota yang ia tempati tidak terlalu jauh dari paris, hanya memakan waktu 3 jam. Memudahkan namja berkulit tan itu untuk segera menemui namjanya.

.

.

.

Kai sudah sampai di rumah sakit dimana tempat sehun sedang dirawat, ia baru mendengar kabar jika sehun kecelakaan saat menyebrang. Untuk apa namja itu menyebrang, sudah tau ia sakit, untuk apa ia keluar ruangan, pikir kai. Kai berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit, dan tidak sengaja bertemu kris yang juga sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"hey kai" panggil kris lalu menghampiri namja berkulit tan itu.

"oh hyung ? kau sudah kembali dari korea" ujar kai dan dapat anggukan dari kris.

"aku ada bisnis disini. Ah iya, suho juga akan bertugas disini" ujar kris, kai hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"kau sedang apa disini ?" tanya kris menatap kai yang terlihat buru buru.

"sehun dirawat disini hyung" ujar kai, kris yang mendengar hal itu sedikit kaget.

"bagaimana bisa ?"

"entahlah hyung. Kau sendiri ?"

"aku menjenguk Irene, dan sekalian bicara tentang bisnis" ujar kris, kai hanya mengangguk mengerti bahwa keadaan namja di depannya tidak jauh beda dengannya, hanya saja ia tidak menangani perusahaan perusahaannya secara langsung.

.

.

.

Sehun masih terbaring tidak berdaya di katil rumah sakitnya, kepalanya diperban karena kesalahannya sendiri. Kai berdiri disebelahnya mengusap tangan sehun dan menatap namjanya itu.

"eh~" lengguh sehun dan membuka matanya perlahan. Kai yang melihatnnya hanya mengusap kepala sehun.

"kai ?" tanya sehun mempertajam pengelihatannya dan mentap kai yang sedang tersenyum kearahnnya.

"ne hun ?" tanya kai menatap sehun masih setia mengusap kepala namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"kai" ujar sehun mengeluarkan puppy eyenya. Kai yang melihatnnya hanya menghelah nafas, pasti sehun menginginkan hal yang aneh lagi.

"apa ?" tanya kai mentap sehun.

"hunie mau eth klim" ujar sehun dengan puppy eye yang masih terpajang rapih diwajahnya. Benarkan, pasti sehun akan meminta hal yang aneh jika sudah menunjukkan puppy eye.

"anio, kau masih sakit" ujar kai mentap sehun datar. Sehun yang melihat kai hanya mentap ingin mengangis.

"jebal kai" ujar sehun dengan puppy eyenya

"tidak" ujar kai lalu berjalan keluar kamar

"KAI EGOITH" teriak sehun membuat namja berkulit tan itu berhenti di tempat.

"kai egoith, kai Cuma mementingkan kepentingan kai thendili!" ujar sehun menatap kai sendu dari jarak yang jauh, entah mengapa ada perasaan lega seteleh mengucapkan hal tersebut, namun disisi lain hatinya mendadak perih. Apa yang kai lakukan ? namja itu membuka knop pintu dan berjalan keluar, membuat butiran air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata sehun. Menangis lagi, kapan ia akan berhenti menangis ? apakah air matanya akan mengering karena terlalu banyak menangis ? ataukah ada air mata baru yang siap meluncur dari mata kecilnya ? entahlah, dia hanyalah namja lemah, yahh namja lemah.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan kembali ke ruangan sehun dengan sebuah bungkusan di genggamannya. Memasuki ruangan tersebut dan melihat sehun yang masih setia menangis.

"ini" ujar kai menyerahkan bungkusan di tangannya. Sehun hanya menatap kai dan bungkusan tersebut binggung, namun tangan pucatnya mengambil bungkusan itu juga. Dibukanya bungkusan tersebut dan sebuah ekspresi tak percaya dikeluarkan sehun. Menatap kai dan memeluk namja tersebut.

"gumawo" ujar sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada namja berkulit tan itu. Sedangkan kai hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala sehun.

"makanlah" ujar kai dan dapat anggukan dari sehun, sehun segera mengambil eskrim tersebut dan memakan eskrim itu dengan nikmat.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah lama sehun berada di rumah sakit tersebut, dan sekarang adalah saat ia menempati tempat barunya di Paris, setelah meminta izin kepada suho, yang menggantikan dokter yang selalu memeriksa sehun. Yah kai sedikit trauma dengan kejadian saat di seoul, dimana seorang dokter bernama jo kwangmin yang terpesona dengan istrinya dan hendak menciumnya disaat istrinya itu koma.

"kai hunie mau liat menala effel boleh ?" tanya sehun dengan puppy eyenya. Kai yang melihatnnya hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala namjanya itu.

"ne, tapi tidak sekarang ne, kau masih sakit" ujar kai menatap sehun dan tersenyum. Sehun yang melihatnya balas tersenyum dan memeluk lengan kai.

"kajja kita pergi" ujar kai memasuki mobil pribadinya dan berjalan menuju apartement milik namja berkulit tan tersebut.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dipagi hari saat mendengar ketukan di pintu apartement miliknya dan suaminya kai.

Cklek

"annyeonghaseo" ujar seorang yeoja cantik di depan pintu apatementnya.

"annyeong ?" binggung sehun menatap yeoja dihadapannya.

"apa jongin oppa ada ?" tanyanya menanambah kerutan di dahi sehun.

"thilahkan mathuk" ujar sehun mempersilahkan yeoja itu masuk kedalam apartementnya

"ah kau yeri" ujar kai lalu menghampiri yeoja yang baru saja sampai di apartementnya

"oppaaa" ujar yeri menghampiri kai dan memeluk namja berkulit tan tersebut, sehun yang melihatnya hanya mencoba menabahkan hatinya agar tetap tersenyum.

"ah iya hun, perkenalkan ini yeri adik kai" ujar kai

"ne ? ah, annyeong thehun imnida" ujar sehun menatap yeri, yeri yang melihat sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali mentap kai, sehun yang melihat itu segera berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sehun bangun terlebih dahulu, melihat namjanya yang tertidur manis disebelahnya, sebuah senyum merekah dibibirnya.

"aku tau aku tampan" ujar kai lalu menarik sehun, memeluknya erat.

"ith, dathal kepedean" ujar sehun lalu memukul pundak kai.

"mandi thana" lanjut sehun mengelus pipi kai dan tersenyum

"ne ne ne" ujar kai lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah berdiri di depan balkon apartement, menyendiri dan tersenyum menatap kejalanan, hari sudah beranjak sore, dan yang dia lakukan hanya menatap menara Eiffel dari kejauhan.

"pathti indah dithana" gumam sehun dan tersenyum.

"hun" panggil kai yang melihat sehun tengah berdiri sendiri dibalkon. Mendengar suara kai, sehun segera menoleh dan tersenyum.

"ne kai ?" tanya sehun.

"kai sama yeri mau pergi kemenara Eiffel dulu, sehun disini saja ne" ujar kai sambil merapihkan penampilannya. Sehun yang mendengar penuturan kai hanya terdiam.

"emm~ hunie ikut ne kai" ujar sehun dengan nada memohon, kai menatap sehun dan menangkup pipi sehun

"anio, sehun disini aja oke, kai pergi dulu" ujar kai mengecup kening sehun dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sehun dengan berjuta juta pertanyaan dikepalanya.

'apa benar yeri adik kai ?'

'kenapa kai malah ngajak yeri ?'

'kenapa gak hunie ?'

.

.

.

Karena merasa bosan berdiam diri dirumah, sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dan melihat melihat keadaan sekitar.

"wah kelen kelen" ujar sehun, sehun melihat toko bubble tea dan tersenyum senang, setidaknya uangnya cukup untuk membeli satu buah bubble.

Setelah membeli bubble kesukaannya sehun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dikursi taman dan tersenyum senyum. Namun, namja imut itu tidak tau bahaya yang akan mengancamnya.

"boleh saya duduk disini ?" ujar seseorang dengan logat prancisnya, sehun yang tidak mengerti hanya mengangguk angguk saja, dan ternyata seorang namja yang bertanya padanya hanya ingin duduk kursi tempatnya duduk.

.

.

.

Greb

"akhhh~ kaiii"

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Namja yang duduk di kursi tersebut membungkan sehun dengan sapu tangan yang sudah di beri biusan, lalu ia membawa sehun layaknya karung di pundaknya, dan memasukkan namja manis itu kedalam mobil. Dilain tempat kai dan yeri sedang mempersiapkan pernikahaan kai dan sehun di menara Eiffel, mengapa selama mereka disini mereka tidak pergi ke menara tersebut, alasannya karena kai ingin sehun mendapatkan kejutan yang sangat indah.

"sempurna" ujar kai tersenyum menatap dekorasi pernikahannya dengan sehun.

"pasti sehun akan bahagia melihat ini" ujar kai dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari bibirnya. Ia dan yeri menaiki mobil dan berjalan pulang, tidak ingin sehun menunggu lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

"AKHHH APPOO KAIIII" teriak sehun meremas tali yang mengikatnya di ranjang, sedangkan namja tadi sedang menyayatnya dengan pisau kecil yang sangat tajam, ya orang yang membawanya adalah seorang psycho yang akan menyayat-nyayat tubuh orang dengan tawa nistanya. Sehun hanya bisa menangis memanggil nama orang yang paling ia cintai, orang yang ia harapkan akan datang kepadanya dan memukul namja yang sedang menyanyatnya dengan pisau kecil. Namun, itu hanya sebuah harapan, karena sehun yakin kai marah karena ia tidak berada di tempatnya. Sehun menungging di atas kasur dengan namja tadi yang sedang menyayat hole sehun dan menahan pinggang namja manis tersebut, tangisan memilukan sehun dianggapnya sebagai melodi indah yang mengalun di acaranya –mari-menyayat-tubuh-sehun-

.

.

.

"sehun kemana ?" tanya kai menatap tempat mereka yang kosong melompong tak ada kehidupan didalamnya.

"ARGGGHH sial ! kenapa ia tidak bisa diatur sih!" kesal kai menjambak rambutnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur dengan kesal.

"kau tidak menyarinya oppa ?" tanya yeri melihat kai yang memejamkan matanya di atas kasur. Sedangkan kai hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan tegas.

"kalau ia ingin pulang, ia tinggal pulang" ujar kai bodo amat dan membiarkan pikirannya perlahan mengurang dan membawanya kedunia fana di alam tidur.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sehun tersiksa, dan ia sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi sejak satu hari lalu, ia tak makan hanya diberi minum dan disiksa terus menerus membuat kulitnya yang sudah putih pucat makin memucat layaknya mayat hidup. Tubuh sehun di lempar di sebuh gang sempit, dengan pakaian compang camping yang tak pantas lagi digunakan. Sedangkan kai berjalan menuju bar menghabiskan beberapa botol untuk mengusir pikirannya tentang sehun. Ia bahkan tidak peduli bahwa ini bukan Negara mereka, bukan Negara yang sehun tau, bukan Negara yang akan menuntun sehun kembali.

"jongin" panggil seorang namja manis yang duduk di sebelah kai.

"baek ?" tanya jongin yang melihat namja manis yang sangat ia kenal.

"kau sedang apa disini jong ?" tanya baekhyun menatap jongin dan mengusap lengan namja tampan itu.

"sedang menenangkan pikiran" ujar kai lalu mengusap pipi baekhyun, lama pandangan mereka beradu, sampai bibir mereka menempel, kai menggendong baekhyun ke kamar club, menyatukan tubuh mereka di gelapnya malam, di atas rintihan seorang namja yang sangat mencintai namja berkulit tan yang sedang menghentakkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Yeri baru saja keluar dari market dan berjalan menuju apartment milik kakaknya, namun jalannya terhenti saat mendengar ringisan seseorang di sebuah gang sempit yang gelap gulita. Dengan bermodalan flash ponsel dan lampu kuning yang ada di gang tersebut, yeri berjalan memasuki gang tersebut dan melihat seorang namja tengah merintih kesakitan dengan tubuh yang pucat.

"SEHUN!" pekik yeri lalu mencoba membatu sehun berdiri, namun sangat susah karena namja itupun tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Yeri memesan taxi dan membawa sehun menuju apartement milik kakaknya jongin. Yeri merebahkan sehun di kasur dan mengambil obat P3K, sebuah pandangan miris yeri tunjukan kepada sehun. Lalu mulai membersihkan luka-luka sehun yang terkena kotoran saat di gang, ringisan perih keluar dari bibir sehun, membuat yeri serba salah. Lalu yeoja itu mulai mengobati luka sehun perlahan. Namja manis itu membuka matanya dan melihat tempat yang asing menurutnya, sampai ia melihat yeri dan ia ingat bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada diapartement milik kai.

"kau sudah sadar hun ?" tanya yeri menatap sehun yang hanya memandang kosong yeri. Yeri mengerti bahwa namja manis itu baru saja mengalami trauma, luka sayat yang berada di tubuh sehun sudah menjadi jawaban atas kebingunggannya.

"Oppa kau dimana ?" gumam yeri yang binggung melihat sehun.

.

.

.

Selesai bercinta kai mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartment, bersama seorang namja manis dan sorang bayi berumur sekitar 11 bulan.

"tahyun mirip denganmu jong" ujar baekhyun mengusap bayi tersebut.

"tentu saja, aku ini ayahnya baek, jika tidak mirip apa kata orang" ujar kai focus kepada jalanan. Kai memberhentikan mobilnya di parkiran apartement dan memasuki gedung tersebut.

"kau tinggal dengan siapa saja jong ?" tanya baekhyun menatap kai.

"yeri dan sehun, tapi sehun entah kemana perginya" ujar kai membuka pintu apartnya dan menunjukkan sebuah kamar di sebelah kamarnya.

"kau tidur disini bersama tahyun oke, aku ada disebelah" ujar kai dan dapat anggukan dari baekhyun. Kai berjalan menuju kulkas dan melihat sebuah note berwarna biru menempel di kulkas.

'oppa aku pergi dulu ne, mungkin 3 hari ini aku tidak kembali, aku harus mengerjakan skripsiku, dan aku sudah mengobati sehun oppa' pesan singkat itu membuat dari kai mengkerut binggung.

"sudah mengobati sehun ?" gumam kai binggung dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia melihat sehun sedang tidur dengan selimut menutup hingga lehernya, sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. Kai berjalan menuju sehun dan duduk di sebelah namja manis itu.

"kemana saja hm ? kenapa baru pulang sekarang ?" gumam kai mengusap kepala sehun, namun ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuh sehun, kai menyingkap selimut sehun dan seketika mimic kesal tertera di wajah tampannya. Dengan kesal kai menjauhi sehun dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, membaringkan tubuhnya di sopa dan berpikir keras.

"hah…." Helahan nafas keluar dari bibir kai dan memejamkan matanya mengarungi dunia fana.

.

.

.

"kai" panggil seorang namja manis yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencoba duduk, namun tubuhnya yang lemas dan sakit membuatnya tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya seincipun. Sampai ia mendengar seorang bayi menangis dari kamar sebelahnya. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya, ia duduk dan menitikan air mata, sungguh tubuhnya sangat sangat sakit. Kakinya menempel dengan lantai apartement dengan sebuah ringisan dan darah yang mengalir dari bibir sehun, ia terlalu kencang mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Sehun berjalan keluar kamar dengan kepala yang hendak pecah, memasuki sebelah kamarnya dan matanya terbelalak melihat namja manis yang tertidur di kasur itu dan seorang bayi yang terus menangis. Sehun berjalan mendekati bayi yang sedang menangis itu, entah kenapa rasanya sakit di tubuhnya menghilang setelah mendengar suara bayi tersebut, sebuah perasaan nyaman membuat sehun mempercepat langkahnya kearah bayi tersebut dan menggendongnya, memeluk dan menangis bahagia, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak memeluk seorang bayi, sehun hanya menggunakan kemeja kebesaran milik kai yang ia temukan saat yeri meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"cup cup jangan nangith, kau auth ne ?" tanya sehun mengusap kepala bayi tersebut, dan tersenyum, berjalan dengan tertatih menuju dapur. Ia melihat apakah masih ada susu yang bisa diminum bayi digendongannya. Namun senyuman sehun luntur saat tidak mendapati sebuah susupun yang bisa diminum oleh bayi itu.

"thttt hunie panggilin ummanya dulu ne" ujar sehun berjalan kembali menuju kamar baekhyun, dan mencoba membangunkan baekhyun.

"ehh~ aku masih ngantuk jonginie" ujar baekhyun sambil memeluk bantal guling, membuat rasa sakit di tubuhnya terasa kembali, malah makin parah karena sakit dihatinya juga.

"chogiyo, bayi anda nangith" ujar sehun mengguncang tubuh baekhyun. Dengan kesal baekhyun bangun dan menatap sehun kaget, sehun yang dilihat hanya tersenyum pahit dan menyerahkan bayi yang masih menangis dengan tangan yang berada di mulut mungilnya. Baekhyun yang mendapati anaknya sedang menangis kencang segera menggapainya dan menyusuinya, sehun dengan perasaan yang campur aduk segera keluar dari kamar baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Mendudukan dirinya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan matanya yang terlihat lelah kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"pelthediaan dilumah hampil abith, hunie lebih baik belanja di thupelmalket depan" ujar sehun lalu berjalan menuju lemari dengan berjinjit, telapak kakinya perih, sangat sangat perih, maka itu sehun hanya mengambil kemeja dan celana training, menggunakan sangat pelan seakan jika terburu buru badanya akan menghilang layaknya susunan debu. Ringisan dan buliran air mata terus menerus keluar dari bibir dan matanya. Sehun menggunakan sandal dengan gerakan pelan dan berhati-hati.

"thttkk" ringisan keluar dari bibir sehun. Sehun berjalan keluar kamar dan melihat kai yang tertidur di sopa, dengan gerakan pelan sehun membangunkan kai.

"kai" panggil sehun mengoyangkan tubuh kai, kai yang merasa terusik segera bangun dan melihat sehun di depannya.

"ada apa ?" tanya kai melihat sehun binggung.

"emm~ hunie minta uang untuk belanja, pelthediaan habith kai" ujar sehun menundukkan kepalanya, kai mengeluarkan cardnya dan memberikan kepada sehun. Sehun mengambil card milik kai lalu berjalan keluar apartment dengan meremas kuat kemeja yang ia gunakan, demi apapun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sangat terasa hingga menusuk tulang, belum lagi udara yang membuatnya ingin pingsan kapan saja. Beberapa meter lagi ia akan sampai market, namun ia merasa masih berkilo kilo meter lagi.

GREB

Sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya.

"AKHHHH~" teriak sehun kesakitan membuat tangan tersebut melepaskan genggamannya.

"are u allright ? sorry I don't know" ujar orang tersebut menatap sehun, sehun hanya menggeleng bertanda ia baik baik saja.

"where you going ? I want help you" ujar orang itu lagi dan menatap sehun yang terlihat sedang meringis kesakitan.

"hunie bitha thendili" ujar sehun yang binggung harus bilang apa. Orang itu tersenyum lalu menggendong sehun.

"Yakkkk" teriak sehun yang kaget dengan kelakuan orang yang menggendongnya.

"kau ingin kemana ? biar ku antar, aku tidak tega melihatmu kesakitan begitu" ujar orang itu dengan logat korea yang sangat lancar.

"market, hunie mau ke market, gumawo" ujar sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada orang tersebut, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"namaku Kim Myungsoo, tapi kau bisa memanggilku L. namamu siapa ?" tanya L kepada sehun.

"O-Oh Thehun" ujar sehun mengigit bibirnya.

"Oh Tehun ?" tanya L yang binggung.

"Thehun Thehun bukan Tehun" ujar sehun kesal lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ah kau cadel hahaha, iya sehun. Nah udah sampe market, kau ingin beli apa ? biar aku membantumu" ujar L tersenyum manis kearah sehun. Sehun hanya balas tersenyum.

"tulunkan thehun aja, thehun bitha thendili" ujar sehun tersenyum menatap L.

"tidak, tidak, tubuhmu terlalu lemah, lebih baik kau sebutkan apa yang ingin kau beli ne, kau gendong di belakangku" ujar L menurunkan sehun, sehun menurut dan menempelkan dadanya kepunggung L, sedangkan L mengangkatnya dan mulai mendorong troly, sehun hanya meringis sakit, saat dada yang tersayat tertubruk punggung L dan bokongnya yang harus terkena lengan L, sungguh menyakitkan. Namun, akan lebih menyakitkan lagi jika ia berjalan dan memilih sendiri apa yang akan ia beli.

.

.

.

"bagaimana apa ia sudah bergerak ?" tanya seorang wanita cantik dengan suara yang tegas menatap anak buahnya yang menunduk takut padanya.

"sudah nyonya, sesuai rencana" ujar salah satu anak buahnya, membuat senyum wanita cantik itu merekah.

"aku akan membunuhnya, dia telah merebut milikku, kau akan mati oh sehun" ujar wanita itu penuh dengan kebencian.

"kalian boleh kembali" ujar wanita itu tersenyum menatap anak buahnya.

"kau akan kembali bersamaku baby jong" gumamnya menatap keluar jendela

.

.

.

"gumawo L" ujar sehun menatap L yang telah mengantarnya sampai depan pintu apartment.

"ne, cheonma. Kau hubungi aku saja kalau butuh bantuan" ujar L dan dapat anggukan dari sehun. L membukakan pintu apartement kai, dan sehun masuk kedalamnya, menutup pintunya kembali dan berjalan tertatih menuju dapur dengan bawaan yang lumayan menyiksa. Dilihatnya kai yang sedang bermain dengan anak bayi yang dilihatnya di kamar, dan baekhyun keluar dari dapur membawa dua gelas jus orange. Sehun terdiam menatap itu semua, semuanya terasa harmonis. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya, ya harmonis, bukan saat kai dengannya. Sehun memalingkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju dapur, menaruh belanjaanya di atas meja dan mulai membereskannya.

Greb

Lengan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang membuat sehun meringis perih.

"sudah pulang hum ?" tanya kai menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sehun, sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"ah, akan kai kenalkan kau dengan Tahyun dan juga Baekhyun" ujar kai menarik tangan sehun, sehun rasanya ingin menangis karena sakit ditubuhnya saat kai menariknya semangat, sehun hanya diam, ia takut kai khawatir jika ia meringis.

"nah hun, kenalkan ini baekhyun dan ini Tahyun" ujar kai memperkenalkan baekhyun kepada sehun

"annyeonghatheo" ujar sehun menundukkan badanya, dan dibalas oleh baekhyun.

"ini anaknya chanyeol hyung, kau ingin memeluknya ?" tanya kai yang membuat sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Chanyeol ? sepertinya ia kenal dengan nama itu, bukankah dia teman satu cafenya saat bekerja di café shixun ? ah mungkin chanyeol yang lain. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sehun terbangun dengan kai yang memeluknya, dengan perlahan sehun menjauhkan tangan kai dan beranjak dari tidurnya dengan ringisan pelan, ya tubuhnya masih terasa sakit.

Drttt drttt

Ponselnya bergetar dan ia segera membukanya, ada sebuah pesan masuk.

'hai hun, selamat pagi. Aku menunggumu di taman

dekat apartment, maukan kau menemaniku disini.

Kim Myungsoo'

Sehun tersenyum membaca pesan tersebut, mungkin menemani namja tadi tidak masalah, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Sehun membersihkan dirinya dan segera mengenakan pakaian, kai yang sudah bangun binggung melihat sehun.

"kau ingin kemana hun ?" tanya kai yang menatap sehun curiga

"hanya ingin berjalan jalan dekat thini kai" ujar sehun tersenyum dan berjalan keluar tanpa meminta izin pada kai, kai melihat ponsel sehun tergeletak di nakas dan mulai mencari apa penyebab sehun aneh hari ini.

Kai mencengkram kuat ponsel sehun saat membaca pesan dari L, dengan amarah yang membludak kai melempar ponsel sehun ke dinding hingga hancur berkeping keeping.

.

.

.

"bagaimana jika aku membawa pergi jauh, aku tidak tega membunuhnya, lebih baik ia menjadi milikku" ujar seorang namja pada wanita di sebrang sana.

"tidak! Aku membayarmu untuk membunuhnya bukan membawanya pergi" kesal wanita di sebrang sana

"aku bisa memastikan ia selalu bersamaku"

"tetap saja, bagaimanapun caranya pasti baby jong ku akan mendapatkannya juga" ujar wanita tersebut.

"baiklah kalau begitu" ujar namja tersebut dan mematikan ponselnya.

"mian hunie lama" ujar seorang namja manis menatap namja yang baru saja memasukkan ponselnya kesaku celana

"anio. Kajja kita ke market, aku ingin beli minuman dulu" ujar L menggenggam pelan tangan sehun dan berjalan pelan, dia menatap sehun yang tersenyum kedepan. 'sayang sekali jika kau harus mati, seharusnya kau tidak bersama namja bernama jong itu, pasti hidupmu tidak akan terancam' batin L menatap sehun kasian. Sehun yang binggung kenapa L terus menatapnya hanya terdiam dan berjalan terus. Sehun itu anak yang selalu berpikiran positif kepada orang banyak, maka dari itu ancaman selalu bersamanya, ancaman yang akan dia lawan dengan senyum manisnya, senyuman yang tidak akan pernah luntur walau akhir hayatnya datang.

"aku akan percepat segalanya, agar kau tidak kesakitan manis" gumam L tidak sadar, membuat sehun menatapnya dan mengerutkan dahi.

"ada apa L ?" tanya sehun binggung

"ah tidak, tidak apa apa. Kau terlalu lama, pasti sakit. Akan aku percepat supaya kau tidak kesakitan" hindar L dengan menggendong sehun bridal dan berjalan cepat menuju market, sehun yang digendong secara mendadak tentu saja kaget dan menatap tidak percaya pada L.

"turunkan hunie, hunie malu" ujar sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik L.

"jika aku tidak mau bagaimana ?" tanya L mendorong pintu market dengan kakinya.

"kalau gak mau, nanti hunie malu" ujar sehun membuat L terkikik mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"bukankah itu sehun" gumam kai menatap seorang namja manis di gendongan seseorang yang menurutnya asing. Kai melihat sehun yang tengah memilih minuman dan di tinggal oleh namja yang tengah berjalan keluar market. Kai yang curiga segera mengikutinya, ia melihat namja asing itu mendapatkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat, bukan ! ternyata di dalam kertas itu terdapat bubuk. Bubuk yang dimasukan kedalam jus strawberry.

"sayang sekali kau manis, harus mati Karena jus ini, rencananya sebelum kau mati aku akan mensetubuhimu dulu, namun karena kau sedang kesakitan seperti itu, yahh aku akan mempercepatnya saja" ujar namja itu menatap jus strawberry yang terdapat bubuk mematikan jika masuk kedalam tenggorokan.

.

.

.

"bagaimana hun sudah kau pilih ?" tanya L yang menatap sehun dengan senyum menawan

"thudah ^_^ hunie pilihin susu buat L, thupaya thehat" ujar sehun senang menyerahkan satu kaleng kepada L.

"ini buat hunie jus strawberry" ujar L menyerahkan jus strawberry kepada sehun, sehun yang mendapatkan jus kesukaannya tersenyum dan mengambilnya. Sehun mendatkan bibir gelas ke mulutnya sedikit lagi sampai…

Byur

"Kai" pekik sehun saat melihat kai mengambil jus strawberry yang diberikan L, dan ditumpahkan di kepala L.

"pulang!" bentak kai menarik tangan sehun kencang.

"akh~" pekik sehun sakit, namun tetap saja kai menariknya dan menggenggamnya kencang, membuat sehun mengeluarkan air mata kesakitannya. Sunggu sangat sakit, dan ia hanya mampu menangis.

.

.

.

"apa apaan kau pergi dengan orang lain ! kau tidak tau bahwa dia akan membunuhmu !" bentak kai menyentakkan tangan sehun, sehun menunduk dan menangis pergelangan tanganya yang tersayat sangat sakit, belum lagi luka sayatan di berbagai tempat yang bergesekan tadi, sungguh sehun lebih baik mati dari pada tersiksa terus menerus. Kai yang kesal dengan kelakuan sehun yang hanya menangis, mencengkram rahang sehun agar menatapnya.

"lihat aku !" bentak kai, namun sehun diam, ia pun mulai kesal dengan kelakuan kai. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia mendorong kai.

"KAI EGOITH ! kai boleh ngomong thama thiapapun, tapi hunie gak boleh ! kai boleh belhubungan thama thiapapun, hunie gak boleh ! hunie benci kai !" bentak sehun kesal lalu keluar apartment, berlari dengan tangisan yang tidak ingin berhenti. Berlari tanpa memperdulikan luka lukanya yang akan terbuka lagi jika dia terus berlari.

"shit!" umpat kai berlari menyusul sehun, namun ia telat sehun sudah diluar gedung apartment, namun kai masih menuruni tangga darurat.

"hikth… hikth…." Tangis sehun berlari tanpa sadar ia sedang berada di tengah jalan raya dan…

BRUK

"akh~" pekik sehun memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan seorang namja dengan kacamata hitam dan masker hitam segera turun dan melihat keadaan sehun.

"oh my god" ujarnya lalu menggendong sehun dan memasukkannya kedalam mobilnya dan melesat pergi.

"SEHUN!" pekik kai yang baru saja keluar gedung apartment, menengok kekanan dan kekiri namun tidak ada juga keberadaan namja manis itu.

"ya tuhan" gumam kai menarik rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah berbaring disebuah ranjang queen size, dirumah entah siapa.

"bagaimana bisa kau menabraknya, rusa bodoh" ujar seorang namja manis berpipi chubby.

"aku tidak menabraknya baby" ujar seorang namja tampan dan cantik.

"tapi kau hampir menabraknya lu, pasti dia syok dan parahnya namja itu ah~ aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya" ujar namja berpipi chubby itu atau bisa kita panggil dia xiumin.

"hah~ yang penting aku sudah bertanggung jawab baby" ujar luhan atau namja tampan tapi juga cantik.

"eugh" lengguh sehun, membuat perdebatan dua namja itu terhenti dan menatap sehun. Sehun membuka matanya pelan dan menatap binggung kepada dua orang yang menatapnya.

"kalian thiapa ?" tanya sehun yang binggung dengan dua orang tersebut.

"dia orang korea juga lu" ujar xiumin menatap sehun dan menatap luhan bergantian. Luhan hanya mengangguk sedangkan sehun hanya menatap binggung.

"ah perkenalkan namaku xiumin dan dia Luhan" ujar xiumin menatap sehun yang tetap menatap binggung.

"astaga, kau tidak tau siapa aku ?" tanya luhan menatap kesal sehun. Sehun yang ditanya oleh luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"aku Xi Luhan, model tampan nan terkenal se-Paris" ujar luhan pede, xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepala, sebagai manager ia merasa malu memiliki artis seperti luhan.

"hunie gak tau apa apa" ujar sehun menatap binggung luhan.

"aish, ya sudah lupakan saja" ujar luhan malas.

"kau tidak apa apa ? dokter sudah mengobati lukamu, apa masih sakit ?" tanya xiumin menatap sehun khawatir, sehun yang ditatap seperti itu senang, dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"hunie gak papa, tapi mathih pelih thedikit" ujar sehun tersenyum menampilkan eye smilenya, membuat xiumin memekik senang.

"aigo lucunya" ujar xiumin menyubit pipi sehun gemas.

.

.

.

"maaf sir, hari ini anda ada pertemuan dengan model produk kita" ujar seseorang di sebrang sana kepada kai.

"aku sedang dalam perjalanan" ujar kai yang terus menatap keluar mobil, mungkin saja ia dapat menemukan namja manis yang masih ada didalam pikirannya itu.

"baik sir, kalau begitu aku tutup" ujar orang disebrang sana lalu terdengar bunyi nada sambung tertupus dari ponsel milik kai.

"hun sebenarnya kau dimana" gumam kai.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"baby, kau ingatkan hari ini aku ada meeting dengan perusahaan kim" ujar luhan yang membujuk xiumin agar ikut dengannya.

"tidak lu, aku tidak ingin ikut, kau pergi saja sendiri, lagian aku ingin menemani sehun disini" ujar xiumin menatap sehun yang sedang makan. Walaupun baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi xiumin sangat senang dengan kehadiran sehun.

"ck baiklah aku pergi dulu" ujar luhan dihiraukan oleh xiumin yang sedang mengusap kepala sehun. Luhan hanya mendengus menatap itu dan berjalan keluar apartment.

"hah… sebenarnya aku malas kesana, tapi ya bagaimana lagi, kerjaan menuntukku" ujar luhan mengendari mobilnya menuju Kim Corp yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartmentnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah gedung tinggi dengan penuh kaca terlihat ramai oleh karyawan yang bolak balik.

"aish, lama sekali datangnya" kesal luhan yang sudah lama menunnggu kedatangan pemilik kim corp ini. Luhan mencoba membunuh bosannya dengan memainkan games di ponselnya, ya walaupun tetap membuat ia bosan, setidaknya ia tidak akan berdiam diri diruang tunggu tanpa melakukan apapun.

"selamat pagi sir" terdengar oleh luhan bahwa karyawan di kim corp sedang menyapa seseorang, luhan melirik dan benar saja ternyata Kim Jongin, pemilik kim corp itu sudah hadir. Luhan berdiri dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"maaf menunggu lama lu" ujar kai menatap luhan menyesal.

"tidak lama, hanya sampai aku menghabiskan 2 coffe latte dari kantin perusahaanmu ini, tuan kim" ujar luhan penuh penekanan, dan menatap kai malas.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap malas pada penjelasan manusia berkulit tan di depannya, saat ini mereka sedang melakukan meating untuk produk baru kim corp dengan luhan sebagai modelnya, akan tetapi luhan tidak peduli dengan apa yang di bicarakan orang didepannya, yang ia tau hanya berpose didepan kamera dengan senyum yang dapat menarik masyarakat untuk membeli sebuah produk.

Drrttt drrrtttt

Ponsel luhan bergetar tepat saat meating selesai, luhan permisi dan keluar dari ruang rapat.

"yeobseo ?" tanya luhan.

"yeobseo lu, kau sudah selelsai rapat ?" tanya orang disebrang sana.

"sudah baby, ada apa ?" ujar luhan bertanya keperluan orang di sebrang sana.

"sehun ingin bubble strawberry, bisa kau belikan untuknya, eoh ya sekalian es krim strawberry" ujar orang disebrang sana kepada luhan.

"apa ? bubble strawberry dan eskrim ?" pekik luhan, hah apa apaan babynya itu menyuruhnya membeli bubble dan eskrim, bagaimana jika ia ditarik oleh fans fansnya dan di culik. Oh my god lu, pemikiranmu sangat jauh. Sedangkan namja yang tengah berjalan bersama sekertarisnya berhenti saat mendengar pekikan luhan, namja itu teringat oleh seseorang yang sedang ia cari.

"ah baiklah, nanti ku beli" ujar luhan lalu memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku.

"eee, lu" panggil namja dibelakangnya kepada luhan. Merasa terpanggil luhan membalikkan badanya dan melihat kai yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya luhan menatap kai binggung.

"boleh aku saja yang membeli bubble dan es krim itu ?" pinta kai membuat luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"anggap saja sebagai… ya jalinan kerja sama" ujar kai menatap luhan yang tengah berfikir.

"ya terserah kau lah" ujar luhan, lalu berjalan bersama keluar dari gedung kim corp tersebut.

.

.

.

"terima kasih atas ini jong" ujar luhan menatap kai yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartermen luhan.

"hahaha, iya lu" ujar kai menengok kedalam, kali saja ia dapat melihat namja yang ia cari.

"kau mau masuk ?" tanya luhan dan dapat gelengan dari kai.

"aku langsung pulang saja" balas kai dan berlalu dari apartment luhan. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan masuk kedalam.

"LU GEEEE" sebuah teriakan menyambut luhan yang masuk kedalam. Luhan melihat sehun dengan senyum manis dan eye smilenya yang sangat indah, membuat luhan seketika ikut tersenyum dan memberikan bingkisan kepada sehun.

"gumawo geee" ujar sehun mencium pipi luhan dan dapat gelengan dari xiumin, xiumin menghampiri luhan dan sehun.

"kau tau lu, aku mengurus sehun seperti mengurus anak sendiri" ujar xiumin mengusap kepala sehun dan tersenyum.

"hahaha iya baby" balas luhan.

.

.

.

Kai menatap pintu tersebut dan tersenyum saat mendengar pekikan sehun dari dalam sana. Ia akan meneruskan pernikahannya dan besok ia akan menghubungi luhan. Tekad kai sudah bulat.

.

.

.

"jadi kau menelfon hanya ingin memberi tahu, jika sehun dan kau akan menikah besok, cih. Kau tidak tau bagaimana keadaan sehun" bentak luhan kepada kai disebrang sana, kai bukan merasa bersalah karena ucapan luhan, tapi ia hanya merindukan sehunnya.

"hah… terserah kau saja, aku dan xiumin akan menyiapkan sehun" ujar luhan menyerah. Kai hanya memejamkan matanya, masih memikirkan keadaan sehun dan seseorang di apartementnya.

"gumawo" ujar kai singkat lalu mematikan sambungannya. Memejamkan matanya dan menghelah nafas lelah, semoga pilihanya untuk menikahi sehun tidak salah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin sibuk memandikan sehun dengan pelan dan telaten, memberikan salep pada luka sehun dan memakaikan baju pada sehun. Mengoleskan sedikit makeup di wajah pucat sehun dan tersenyum menatap sehun yang sangat manis dengan tuxedo berwarna putih itu.

"kau terlihat sangat manis hun" ujar xiumin membut semburat merah keluar dari pipi sehun.

"gumawo hyung" ujar sehun menatap xiumin dan tersenyum bahagia, hari ini ia dan kai akan menikah. Berarti tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu hubungan mereka berdua. Yahh semoga.

"hun kau mencintai jongin ?" tanya xiumin menatap sehun. Sehun tersenyum bahagia dan berkata

"ne hyung, hunie thangat mencintai jongin" ujar sehun menatap xiumin. Xiumin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengusap kepala sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah duduk di kasurnya menunggu kedatangan kai, janjinya ia akan datang sore hari, maka dari itu xiumin sibuk mendandani sehun siang harinya. Namun, sampai hari menjelang malam, kai belum menjemputnya juga, padahal ia sudah sangat siap.

_Cklek_

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah xiumin yang tersenyum kepada sehun. Sehun yang melihat xiumin tersenyum kecil dan menundukan kepalanya. Xiumin menghampiri sehun dan mengelus pundak sehun.

"jongin dalam perjalanan hun, kau tenang saja" ujar xiumin menenangkan sehun. Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"ne hyung" ujar sehun singkat lalu menatap ke pintu.

.

.

.

_Ting Nong_

Bel apartment luhan berbunyi. Membuat namja tampan yang sedang duduk manis di sofa beranjak dan membukakan pintu.

"bagaimana lu ?" Tanya kai mentap luhan. Luhan menatap kai dan menikan sebelah alisanya.

"sehun ada di kamar, ikut aku" ujar luhan lalu berjalan di depan kai.

.

.

.

_Cklek_

"sehun" panggil luhan. Sehun yang merasa terpanggil melihat kearah luhan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat kai bersamanya. Rasa sedih kecewa dan sebagainya hilang dari benak sehun, yang ada hanya rasa bahagia. Kai tersenyum mentap sehun, menghampiri sehun dan menggendong namja manis yang selalu berkeliaran di pikirannya. Membawanya keluar apartment luhan. Sehun yang berada di gendongan sehun tersenyum bahagia dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher sehun.

"hunie theneng kai" ujar sehun menatap kai dengan puppy eyenya. Kai yang melihat itu, menghentikan langkahnya dan mentap sehun. Seketika ia bimbang, rasa tak pasti kembali menyelubunginya, ia harus jujur kepada sehun.

"kai, kai kenapa ?" panggil sehun membuat kai tersadar dari lamunannya.

"sorry hun, I had a baby" ujar kai menatap sehun. Sehun yang binggung hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"sebenarnya, tahyun bukan anak chanyeol hyung, tapi dia anak kai, tahyun darah daging kai hun. Maaf" ujar kai mentap sehun. Bagai tertusuk Sembilan belati, sehun mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan kai, rasanya sangat sakit, bahkan lebih sakit dari tusukan belati di kulit. Dengan luka yang belum sembuh total, sehun berjalan cepat menuju apartment luhan, membiarkan butiran permata berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya, menahan perih pada luka lukanya. Sedangkan kai hanya diam merenungi apa yang ia perbuat. Kau kembali membuat sehun menangis kai, apa kau tidak lelah ? jika kau tidak menginginkannya biarkan ia bahagia bersama yang lain, seakan air cinta dan kasih sayang yang sehun berikan tidak ada gunanya, seakan itu hanya sebuah cerry di atas kue. Tak berharga, dan hanya menjabat sebagai hiasan.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu setelah insiden kai yang membatalkan pernikahannya, membuat sehun mengurung diri di kamarnya, namun karena bujuk rayu dari xiumin, akhirnya sehun kembali ceria, walau sorot matanya masih menggambarkan kepedihan, namun iya tetap memberikan yang terbaik untuk pasangan LuMin.

Lukanya sembuh dengan cepat karena xiumin yang telaten mengoleskan salep pada kulit sehun, padahal baru beberapa minggu sehun di apartement luhan dan xiumin, namun sehun bagaikan sudah bersama sejak 20 tahun yang lalu. Lihat saja saat ini sehun menggunakan kaos wanita dengan leher lebar yang mengekspose bahu kananya, dan juga hotpants yang melekat di kaki kecil dan jenjang milik sehun. Xiumin sibuk mempoleskan make up pada wajah sehun dan juga menguncir sedikit rambut sehun, membuat sehun terlihat imut dan lucu.

"ya tuhan sehun kau imut sekali" pekik xiumin mencubit pipi sehun, sehun hanya tertawa kecil menampilkan eyesmilenya yang menambah sempurna sehun.

"ah hun, aku buatkan jus strawberry dulu ne" ujar xiumin dan dapat anggukan dari sehun. Xiumin berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai membuat jus.

_Ting nong_

Bel apartement luhan berbunyi, membuat sehun mengerjapkan matanya, retina berlapis soflen biru laut itu menatap pada pintu apartement, sehun berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu, rasa sakit ketika ia berjalan sudah tidak terlalu berasa karena xiumin sudah memberinya salep dengan teratur.

_Cklek_

"halo" ujar sehun membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat sebelum melihat siapa yang bertamu. Sedangkan seseorang yang bertamu itu hanya menatap sehun dengan terdiam. Sehun berdiri dengan benar, lalu menatap kaget kepada sang tamu.

"th-thixun ?" gumam sehun menatap tamu tersebut dengan gemetar. Shixun yang melihat sehun terkaget dan langsung memeluk sehun.

"bogoshipeo hunie" ujar shixun memeluk sehun erat, seakan akan sehun adalah barang berharga yang mudah hilang.

"n-ne nado" balas sehun yang masih bingung dengan keadaan yang ada.

Flashback

"hunna" panggil sehun yang sedang bersandar di dada bidang shixun.

"ne hunie ada apa hm ?" balas shixun mengusap kepala sehun. Shixun sangat mencintai sehun sangat dan sangat, bahkan dia sadar bahwa rasa cintanya lebih besar dibandingkan dengan istri pertamanya.

"hunie mau kita belakhil" ujar sehun menundukkan kepalanya, menghentikan elusan shixun di kepalanya.

"kenapa ?" Tanya shixun datar.

"kai…." Ujar sehun menunduk takut. Helahan nafas keluar dari bibir shixun.

"pergilah" ujar shixun menangkup kedua wajah sehun.

"aku tau kau tak pernah mencintaiku sebelumnya, kau selalu pergi dengannya kan ?" ujar shixun mengusak kepala sehun.

"hunna" panggil sehun dengan mata yang berkaca kaca, jadi selama ini shixun tau dan hanya diam saja ? sehun merasa sangat jahat.

"tak apa, pergilah, aku tak apa" ujar shixun mengecup bibir sehun. Dengan senyum yang merekah sehun keluar dari apartment shixun, meninggalkan shixun yang memandang sendu sehun.

"semoga kalian bahagia" ujar shixun menampilkan senyum paksa. Dan ia akan mengirimkan surat perceraian jika sehun dan kai akan benar benar menikah, ia masih takut jika suatu saat nanti kai akan meninggalkan sehun lagi.

Flash back end

"h-hunna cali thiapa ?" Tanya sehun setelah shixun melepaskan pelukannya.

"apa luhan ge ada di dalam ?" Tanya shixun mengusap kepala sehun. Sehun mengangguk dan mengajak shixun kedalam, sesungguhnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa sehun bisa terdampar dirumah kakak kandungnya itu.

"oh kau datang" ujar luhan santai dan kembali melanjutkan menonton filmnya.

"kau tidak rindu denganku rusa bodoh ?" Tanya shixun duduk disebelah luhan.

"hey aku ini kakakmu, sopanlah sedikit" ujar luhan menjitak kepala shixun. Terjawablah sudah pertanyaan dibenak sehun kenapa shixun menghampiri luhan, ia berjalan kedapur menghampiri xiumin untuk membuat minuman dan kue kecil.

.

.

.

"ge, kenapa dia disini ?" Tanya shixun menatap luhan, sedikit informasi bahwa luhan tidak tahu bahwa shixun pernah menikahi sehun.

"siapa ? sehun ? dia manis bukan ?" bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya. Shixun akui bahwa sehun lebih manis dari sebelumnya, bahkan dengan riasan dan pakaian yang sangat…. a sudahlah, sehun terlihat sempurnya, dan sedikit meningkatkan gairahnya, bagaimana juga shixun pernah merasakan tubuh indah sehun.

"serius ge, kenapa sehun bisa ada disini ?" Tanya shixun menatap luhan serius. Luhan menatap shixun dan mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"kau…. Seperti mengenalnya" ujar luhan menatap shixun tajam.

"dia istriku" ujar shixun mengejutkan luhan.

"hyejin ?" Tanya luhan mentap shixun binggung. Shixun menjelaskan semuanya, dari awal sehun menjadi pegawainya, hingga ia yang sebenarnya hanya menyayangi istrinya bukan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

"kau" ujar luhan kesal, namun setelah berfikir cukup panjang, ia hanya menghelah nafasnya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, hati tidak bisa dibohongi. Hyejin adalah istri shixun dari perjodohan, namun karena diberi waktu selama satu tahun, shixun mulai menyayangi hyejin dan mau menerima perjodohan tersebut, tapi sebulan sebelum pernikahan dengan hyejin, sehun datang dan mendaftar menjadi pegawainya. Shixun melihat sehun yang begitu sengsara, dia sampai memohon karena sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan. Dari situlah shixun melihat sehun lebih dari sekedar pegawainya.

"jadi, bagaimana sehun bisa disini ?" Tanya shixun, luhan menceritakannya dari awal hingga akhir, dan yahh emosi shixun terpancing. Firasat buruk yang selama ini ia rasakan ternyata benar adanya.

"silahkan diminum" ujar xiumin menyerahkan minuman dan cemilan yang ia dan sehun buat. Shixun melihat sehun yang terus menunduk, dia begitu berharga dimata shixun.

'tuhan, kembalikan ia padaku' hati shixun berucap.

Ting nong, sehun menatap pintu dan membukanya, sehun terkaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"k-kai" ucap sehun menatap namja berkulit tan yang menatapnya sendu.

.

.

"thilahkan mathuk kai" ujar sehun melepaskan pelukannya membuat kai kecewa dan menghelah nafasnya, kai melihat sehun dari atas kebawah dan ia baru sadari jika penampilan sehun sangat menggairahkan dan imut. Dengan langkah tegas kai memasuki apartment milik luhan.

"kau ?" tanya kai menatap shixun yang duduk bersama luhan.

"ada apa ?" Tanya shixun datar, rasanya ia ingin sekali menghantam wajah kai dengan pantopel yang ia gunakan sekarang.

"aku ingin bicara dengan luhan, empat mata" ujar kai tegas penuh penekanan. Sedangkan shixun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"aku pulang dulu ge, besok aku kembali lagi" ujar shixun keluar dari apartment luhan.

.

.

.

"ada apa kau kesini ?" Tanya luhan yang sudah berhadapan dengan kai. Sedangkan sehun bersama xiumin di kamarnya.

"aku ingin membawa sehun pergi ke London" ujar kai tegas mentap luhan. Sedangkan luhan yang mendengar penuturan dari kai hanya membelalakan matanya.

"kau gila ? kau fikir kau ini manusia macam apa ? yang meminta pernikahan secara sepihak dan membatalkannya secara sepihak. Lalu sekarang kau ingin membawa sehun pergi ke london ? baiklah , aku tau kau memiliki otak yang cerdas bukan" geram luhan mentap kai. Kai hanya menatap luhan kosong, seakan dunianya sudah di fokuskan oleh satu orang yaitu sehun.

"kumohon biarkan aku membawa sehun pergi" ujar kai menatap luhan dengan pandangan memohon. Luhan yang menatapnya tidak gentar dan menunjukan wajah datarnya.

"maaf , aku tidak ingin sehun disakiti lagi, karena kau tau ? aku dan xiumin telah mengaggap sehun sebagai adik kami. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini" ujar luhan menatap kai dengan pandangan kesal. Kai yang melihatnya, menggelengkan kepala dan memandang luhan dengan pangangn memohon.

"kumohon lu, biarkan aku membawa sehun, aku tidak akan menyakiti sehun lagi" ujar kai memohon kepada luhan, berharap namja bermata rusa itu mengizinkanya membawa miliknya kembali.

"hahh" luhan menghelah nafas dan mentap kai dengan pandangan kasihan.

"keputusannya ada di tangan sehun, aku tidak bisa memaksa" ujar luhan berlalu dari tempatnya menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Kai menghelah nafas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia sudah menanti luhan sedari tadi, berharap ia datang bersama miliknya.

"ekhem" dehaman seseorang membuat kai mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap luhan yang menurunkan bokongnya di sopa. Lagi, pandangan kai teralih oleh seorang namja imut yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kepala menunduk. Senyum senang terukir indah di bibir kai.

"hunie" panggil kai mentap sehun dan tersenyum, sehun yang melihat senyum kai hanya menurunkan kepalanya tidak berani mentap namja yang sangat ia cintai tersebut.

"hunie maukan pergi dengan kai ke London ?" ujar kai

"…"

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehe sorry telat update, ehhh syukur syukur minggu besok bisa update lagi ya, padahal chapnya udah selesai semua di laptop, Cuma tinggal dikirim doang. Tapi gak ada waktu buat ngirim ^_^

Oh ya buat kalian readers, maaf ya kalo gak suka, kan udah dibilang, ini ff khusus, kalo ada yang baca ya syukur.


	8. Chapter 8

"siap siap hun, kita akan naik kapal kai" ujar kai mengusap kepala sehun yang hanya menundukan kepalanya. Kai tersenyum menatap miliknya yang sudah kembali. Yahh saat itu, sehun lebih memilih bersama kai apapun resiko yang akan ia dapatkan.

"kapal ?" ucap sehun memiringkan kepalanya binggung.

"ne kapal" ujar kai mengusap pipi sehun. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju lemari, membereskan pakaiannya dan pakaian kai.

.

.

.

Grep

Sebuah pelukan melingkar di pinggang sehun.

"disini dingin sayang, ayo masuk" ujar kai menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sehun, dan mengusaknya.

"ne kai, tapi sebental lagi, hunie lagi nikmatin angin malem" ujar sehun memandang hamparan laut di depannya. Ya, ia sedang berada di kapal pribadi milik kim jongin. Entah kemana kapal itu akan berlabu.

.

.

.

Sinar pagi membias dari jendela sebuah kapal yang mendarat di sebuah pulau yang sepi bak tak berpenghuni.

"euh~" seorang namja manis melengguh saat merasakan kesadarannya mulai terkumpul. Mendudukan tubuhnya dan mengerjapkan matanya membiaskan sinar matahari yang berlomba memasuki retina matanya.

"kai ?" panggil namja tersebut melihat kesebelahnya, dan tak menemukan namja tampan yang menemaninya semalam. Dengan langkah gontai sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"pagi hun" sapa kai yang sedang menyiapkan daging bakar di luar kapal, sehun yang baru keluar dari kapal sontak berjalan menuju kai.

"kenapa gak bangunin hunie ?" Tanya sehun mentap kai yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"hunie terlihat kelelahan, jadi kai tidak tega membangunkan hunie" ujar kai mengusap kepala sehun, dan menyiapkan daging yang telah ia bakar.

"ini makan hun" ujar kai menyerahkan potongan daging kepada sehun, sehun mengambil piring tersebut dan memakan potongan daging yang sudah dipanggang, sambil menyuapkan potongan potongan daging kepada kai.

"setelah ini kau bersiap hun, kai ada kejutan untukmu" ujar kai mentap sehun dan sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Entah kejutan apa yang akan kai berikan kepadanya, semoga saja kejutan yang akan membawanya ke langit ketujuh.

.

.

.

Ting Nong

Bel apartment luhan berbunyi pagi pagi, mengundang grutuan kecil dari namja manis berpipi cubby.

Cklek

"siapa ? oh kau, kenapa pagi pagi sekali ?" Tanya xiumin menatap shixun yang sudah datang pagi pagi sekali.

"apa sehun ada ? aku ingin mengajaknya jalan jalan pagi" ujar shixun tersenyum cerah. Xiumin tersentak.

"sehun ? semalam ia sudah pergi" balas xiumin ragu, seketika penyesalan menyelubungi diri xiumin, harusnya xiumin tidak mengizinkan sehun pergi dengan jongin, seharusnya ia mendekatkan shixun pada sehun, yahhh walaupun shixun sudah menikah, tapi sehun akan lebih aman dan sejahtera bersama shixun.

"kemana ? dan dengan siapa ?" Tanya shixun kecewa, xiumin bungkam, ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa padanya.

"London bersama jongin" ujar luhan enteng dan memeluk xiumin dari belakang.

"pergilah, aku ingin bermanja manjaan dengan xiumin, hari ini aku tak ada jadwal" ujar luhan sakratis, masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu apartmentnya.

"London ? hah…. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu kembali kekorea hari ini hun" gumam shixun memandang sedih pintu apart luhan.

.

.

.

"sudah siap hun ?" Tanya kai tersenyum mentap sehun yang menggunakan stelan tuxedo yang ia berikan, sangat manis dan menambah kesan imut sehun terpancar. Sedangkan sehun hanya mentap kai dengan kepala yang dimiringkan dan alis yang berkerut, ia binggung mengapa kai menyuruhnya menggunakan tuxedo. Tidak ingin membuat kai menunggu, sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

Grep

Senyum indah terpantri di bibir namja berkulit tan yang sedang mengangkat bridal sehun. Berjalan memasuki hutan yang sangat gelap, membuat sehun menyembunyikannya di dada namjanya itu.

"kita mau kemana kai ?" Tanya sehun melihat namjanya binggung, namun kai hanya tersenyum dan terus berjalan. Sampai sebuah pemandangan indah menyapa retina mata namja manis yang berada di gendongan kai.

"wah" ujar sehun berdecak kagum, matanya berbinar menatap sebuah gedung tua yang berada di tengah hutan belantara, bukan hanya gedung tua itu yang membuat mata sehun berbinar, melainkan pancuran air sungai dan bunga bunga yang bermekaran indah.

Kai yang melihat sehun bahagia hanya tersenyum dan meneruskan jalanya memasuki gedung tua yang terlihat sudah rapuh itu.

.

.

.

Lagi lagi decak kagum keluar dari mulut sehun kala namja itu melihat isi dari gedung yang ternyata adalah greja. Sungguh benar kata orang jika kita tidak boleh menilai hanya dari luar, namun juga harus melihat dalamnya. Greja bernuansa eropa tersebut sangat klasik namun menampilkan kesan agung dan mewahnya, seorang pendeta berdiri di depan altar seakan akan menunggu kehadiran mereka berdua.

Kai menurunkan sehun di atas altar dan menatap pendeta yang tersenyum menatap mereka berdua.

"sudah siap ?" Tanya pendeta dan dijawab anggukan oleh kai. Sedangkan sehun ? ia hanya terdiam memikirkan apa yang terjadi, sungguh ia masih binggung dan belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kim jongin, bersediakan anda menerima Oh Sehun dalam suka dan duka, kaya atau miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kalian ?" Tanya pendeta mentap kai yang tersenyum.

"ya, saya bersedia" jawab kai tegas dengan senyum yang terpantri di bibirnya.

"Oh Sehun, bersediakan anda menerima Kim Jongin dalam suka dan duka, kaya atau miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kalian ?" Tanya pendeta menatap sehun yang terlihat masih binggung. Kai menggenggam tangan sehun dan mentapnya lembut. Sehun tersenyum menatap kai, ia mengerti sekarang.

"ya, saya bersedia" ujar sehun tersenyum mentap pendeta.

"kalau begitu saya nyatakan kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami istri, pasangan pria dipersilahkan mencium pasangan pria yang satu lagi" ujar pendeta.

Kai dan sehun saling berhadapan, saling bertatapan dan saling tenggelam dalam euforia yang mereka buat. Perlahan kai mengusap pipi sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya, menyatukan bibir mereka di depan tuhan dan pendeta. Walaupun tidak ada yang melihat mereka, namun namja manis itu sudah senang karena bisa bersama dengan namjanya.

"Saranghae" ujar kai dan mengecup bibir sehun.

"nado saranghae" balas sehun memeluk tubuh kai.

.

.

.

Setelah menikah sehun dan kai kembali dan bersiap pergi menggunakan pesawat pribadi milik namja tan tersebut. Sehun masih bergelayutan manja di lengan kai, menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana, memberi tahu semua orang bahwa namja yang berada di sebelahnya adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Kai yang melihat namjanya sangat senang hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala sehun.

Drrttt drrttt

Ponsel kai bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan.

"yeobseo ?"

"…"

"ah baiklah"

Sambungan telfon tersebut terputus, membuat sehun mentap kai binggung.

"kajja hun, pesawat kita sudah siap" ujar kai menggandeng sehun.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian….

Tidak terasa tahun demi tahun sudah sehun jalani bersama kai dan kedua anaknya Kim Kevin dan Kim Sehyun, entah mengapa sehun merasa dunianya sudah lengkap, tidak ada lagi tangisan, semuanya berakhir. Dengan kisah cinta yang berjalan dengan menyakitkan dan kebahagiaan. Begitu pula dengan surat perceraian yang telah sehun dan shixun tanda tangani, yaa setelah mendapatkan kabar sehun dan jongin menikah, shixun segera berangkat ke London untuk menandatangani surat perceraian mereka.

"hunie, kai berangkat dulu" ujar kai berdiri di depan pintu bersama kedua anaknya.

"ne tunggu" balas sehun menghampiri kai dan memasukan bekal anaknya kedalam tas masing masing.

"jangan lupa dimakan ne bekalnya" ujar sehun tersenyum dan dapat anggukan dari anaknya, sehun berdiri dan merapihkan jas milik suaminya.

"nah thudah" ucap sehun. Kai menarik pinggang sehun dan mengusap pipi namjanya.

"Saranghae Kim Sehun"

"Nado Saranghae Kim Byuntae kkk~"

.

.

.

.

.

END

Sequel You still don't Understand

"kau mengajak sehun ke korea ?"

"kau ajak kevin saja jonginie"

.

.

.

.

"panteth hunie gak tau jalanan dithini" ujar sehun, menatap jalanan.

"tentu saja! Disini daerah khusus orang kaya! Bukan orang miskin sepertimu"

.

.

.

"baek, you had a baby ?" tanya daddy menatap baekhyun tajam.

"dad, itu tahyun anaknya chanyeol" ujar kai yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam oleh ayahnya

.

.

.

"jongin ! it's time to dinner!" teriak mommy dari luar. Membuat keluarga kecil itu segera turun untuk menyantap makan malam yang sudah disiapkan.

.

.

.

"tapi ada syaratnya" ujar Irene membuat kai menatapnya binggung.

"what is that ?" tanya kai menatap Irene antusias

"let be your second wife"

.

.

.

"kenapa ? hun mau pergi dari sini terus bawa sehyun ?" tanya kai menatap sehun, sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"hunie mau th-thuthuin thehyun hikth"

.

.

.

"teluth hun haluth apa ! apa hunie haluth malah ! apa hunie haluth nolak ! hunie bukan apa apa kai! Hunie Cuma benalu ! benalu ! hikth…"

.

.

.

"setelah kau menikah dengan yeoja sialan itu, kau harus menandatangani surat perceraian kau dan sehun. Ck, kurasa sehun sudah tidak waras melepaskan malaikan dan memilih iblis sepertimu"

.

.

.

See U Next

Why You Don't Understand ? | 5


End file.
